La Verdad
by Iwakura888
Summary: Primer fanfic que me atrevo a dividir en capítulos. Dedicado especialmente a la gente que ha dejado reviews. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

LA VERDAD.

Capítulo I.

No había ningún cazador ese viernes por la tarde en el quinto piso del Raven's Flat, cuartel general de la STN-J. Excepto por la chica nueva que había llegado como reemplazo hacía un par de meses y el hacker, quien de cualquier modo debía permanecer allí permanentemente. Kosaka había ido a una reunión aparentemente importante y su asistente llevaba un par de días de vacaciones. Los demás habían salido en busca de un brujo que había huido la última vez.

El edificio permanecía en silencio, salvo por algún ruido en la recepción producto de alguna máquina utilizada para pulir los pisos o el vago sonido de teléfonos que sonaban un par de veces antes de ser contestados.

Robin revisó una vez más el expediente del brujo que supuestamente estaba relacionado con el caso que llevaba el grupo de cazadores de la STN-J en ese momento. El sujeto en cuestión había fallecido hacía más de cinco años, pero Amon insistió en que era necesario que Robin revisara sus antecedentes. Sin embargo, la joven estaba totalmente consciente de que Amon la estaba ocupando en algo mientras los demás salían a cazar, y todo por la última caza, la cual había resultado un desastre gracias a que Robin olvidó ponerse las gafas en el último momento e incendió accidentalmente el brazo derecho de Amon. El resultado: el escape del brujo, quemaduras de primer grado a terceros (en términos más claros, a Amon) e inactividad en las cazas por tiempo indefinido.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Amon la había castigado de la manera más sutil, pero Robin acababa de llegar allí y merecía que la disculparan por ese tipo de errores. Después de todo, en las demás cazas se había mostrado muy responsable y bastante efectiva, y aunque Amon nunca lo admitiría, realmente valoraba la capacidad del nuevo elemento de la STN-J. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar, según la percepción de Robin con respecto a la actitud autoritaria y gélida de Amon, que al cazador le parecía que era demasiado inexperta en los métodos de la STN-J y que necesitaba un par de correctivos para pulir sus aptitudes.

Michael miró de reojo a la aburrida bruja mientras seguía hojeando apáticamente el viejo expediente con datos evidentemente inútiles. A él realmente no le incomodaba que ella se quedara. De hecho, le gustaba tener compañía de vez en cuando, y más si se trataba de una chica. Michael rió muy bajito para sí mismo al pensar en estas cosas. Está muy lejos de ser mi chica, pensó. Lo que lo llevó a iniciar una pequeña conversación con ella.

-Oye, Robin...- dijo sonriendo, girándose en su silla para mirarla de frente.

Robin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del hacker.

-¿Hm?

-¿Realmente crees que esas cosas sirvan de algo?

Robin hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió, con un dejo de decepción en su voz-. Sé que Amon se molestó mucho por lo de la última vez, y no lo culpo. Después de todo, es de novatos cometer ese tipo de errores, y si me aceptaron aquí fue porque confiaron en que haría bien las cosas.

-Oh, vamos- Michael se levantó y fue hacia ella para darle una palmadita en la espalda-. ¿A caso crees que Amon no cometió errores cuando recién empezó a cazar?

-¿En verdad los cometió?- preguntó Robin, esperanzada.

-Bueno... no lo sé, pero supongo que sí. Digo, aunque no lo parezca, es un ser humano como tú y seguramente se equivocó muchas veces antes de aprender a la perfección las cosas elementales que debe tener en mente un cazador.

Robin sonrió y miró hacia abajo unos segundos. Luego volvió a fijar la mirada en el rostro de su compañero.

-Te agradezco los ánimos, Michael.

-No lo agradezcas. Además, es algo de pensarse. Amon no llegó hasta donde está de un día para otro. Y estoy seguro de que serás una gran cazadora dentro de muy poco.

Michael volvió a su lugar. Le sorprendió un poco lo que había acabado de decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le hablaba así a alguien. Menos a una chica. Lo que le llevó a recordar el verdadero propósito de su plática en un principio.

-Robin...

La joven había vuelto a hojear apáticamente el polvoriento expediente, pero concentró nuevamente su atención en Michael.

-Dime.

Michael se aclaró un poco la garganta. Notó que las manos se le humedecían levemente.

-¿Has hecho algún amigo desde que llegaste a Japón?

Robin cerró el expediente y miró vagamente a un punto aleatorio en el techo. En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña expresión de ánimo. Suspiró.

-Bueno, realmente no he conocido a nadie además de la gente que trabaja aquí. Y a Touko, mi compañera de cuarto. Pero siento hacia ustedes un aprecio especial, y los considero mis amigos.

Michael tragó saliva.

-¿Me consideras tu amigo?

-Por supuesto que sí- sonrió Robin-. Y tú... ¿me consideras tu amiga?

-Ehm... pero claro. De hecho, deseaba decirte que... cuentas conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca.

¿En verdad había dicho eso? Se había oído tan cursi...

-Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte... literalmente.- finalizó.

Robin soltó una risita. Michael sonrió un poco forzado.

-Oh, lo siento...- dijo Robin, llevándose una mano a la boca- No creas que me hace gracia el que tengas que quedarte aquí día y noche...

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que llegas a acostumbrarte. No está tan mal después de todo; me refiero a que tengo acceso a Internet las 24 horas del día y derecho a todo el café que mi organismo sea capaz de consumir.

Robin se puso muy seria.

-Quiero que sepas que tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que pueda servirte.-dijo un poco tímidamente.

Michael sonrió.

-Gracias.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos algunos segundos. Luego cada quien volvió a su actividad. Robin comenzó a hojear por milésima vez el historial del brujo, y aparentemente no pensaba en nada más que en lo mucho que hubiera deseado ir con los demás a cazar ese día. Pero Michael no dejaba de llamarse a sí mismo idiota y cobarde mentalmente. No había tenido el valor suficiente para _insinuarle _a Robin que llamaba su atención y que le parecía una chica linda. Pero no era muy tarde. Al parecer los otros tardarían un poco más, pues ya habían pasado varias horas y Michael no recibía ningún reporte o comentario de ninguno de ellos. Aparentemente la caza aún no había finalizado. Así pues, todavía le quedaba algún tiempo para conversar con Robin antes de que llegaran los demás a robarle su _privacidad._

-Robin, ¿extrañas el lugar de donde viniste?- le soltó de pronto.

Robin, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, volvió a mirar aleatoriamente al techo.

-Vienes de un monasterio, ¿no es así?- quiso confirmar Michael.

-Sí, así es- comenzó ella-. La verdad no hice relaciones muy fuertes con las otras hermanas, pero extraño mucho a Juliano. El me crió, podría decirse que es mi familia. Después de todo, no recuerdo a mis padres. Pero además de él, realmente no creo extrañar a nadie más. Salvo el monasterio en sí, pues ahí fue donde crecí.

-¿Jamás conociste a algún chico en particular?- preguntó Michael sin pensar. Lo que le hizo volverse a llamar idiota mentalmente, pues era una pregunta bastante indiscreta.

Robin se ruborizó levemente.

-En un convento no se tiene oportunidad de conocer chicos..- respondió en voz muy bajita.

-¡Ah, claro, jajajaja!- rió Michael torpemente. Sabía que la pregunta había sido estúpida.

-Será agradable conocer a algún joven ahora que he tratado con más gente que antes.- sonrió Robin.

Michael sintió que se ahogaba un poco con su propia saliva. No esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Robin.

-Y... ¿qué características tiene el joven que robaría tu corazón?- _¡Maldición!_ Había vuelto a hacer una pregunta increíblemente estúpida. Se había escuchado tan cursi como una plática entre chicas o como una especie de encabezado de artículo de revista para adolescentes.

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par. No sonrió, pero la pregunta no pareció inconformarla, pues respondió a ella.

-Supongo que...- comenzó a decir- tendría que ser alguien parecido a mí. Me gustaría alguien que pudiera comprenderme y a quien yo pudiera comprender sin necesidad de usar palabras. Alguien que me enseñara lecciones sobre la vida y mi propia persona. Un joven de carácter fuerte y maduro que fuera duro conmigo cuando necesitara serlo, pero que aún así fuera comprensivo y amable. Alguien como...

Se detuvo en seco. Sacudió la cabeza antes de finalizar:

-Alguien como yo.

Michael había sentido por un momento que Robin iba a mencionar un nombre en particular al final de su frase, pero aparentemente no fue lo que había pretendido hacer.

-Vaya...- exclamó el joven- Realmente sabes lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

Robin esbozó una sonrisa levemente triste.

-Yo no soy tan exigente con las chicas, sabes...- dijo Michael, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca- Simplemente necesitan ser divertidas y tener sentido del humor

Robin rió.

-¿Te hace gracia?- preguntó Michael, algo confundido.

-¿Sabes? Has estado actuando de un modo bastante extraño desde que se fueron los demás.

Michael sintió como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo sintió que se enrojecía un poco.

-¿A... a qué te refieres?

-No me imaginé que te interesaran este tipo de pláticas. De hecho, pensé que eras mucho más serio. Pero al parecer eres una persona bastante abierta, ¿cierto?

El joven sintió que se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Era cierto. Había hablado de más, preguntado de más y actuado de manera diferente de lo normal. Y todo ¿por qué? Por ese rostro bonito... _Demonios._ Ya había olvidado la razón por la cual prefería los ordenadores que las chicas.

-Mhm...- Michael se aclaró la garganta- Solamente quería conversar un rato contigo para que no te aburrieras demasiado. Quiero decir, Amon realmente te aplicó un buen correctivo, ¿verdad?- rió.

Robin borró la sonrisa de un segundo atrás y la sustituyó por una cara de inconformidad, acompañada de un ceño fruncido.

-No me hizo gracia.

Michael abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No te molestes, estoy jugando contigo- sonrió-. Además, ¡a mí tampoco me hizo gracia que te rieras de mi conversación..!

Robin bajó la mirada.

-Él cree que soy ineficiente.- dijo en un susurro.

Michael la miró con seriedad.

-¿Cómo dices..?

-Amon no cree que pueda llegar a ser un buen elemento después de todo. Tal vez tenga razón. Para él soy sólo... una niña.

El joven no se atrevió a decir nada. No sabía cómo responder a ese comentario. Robin miró fijamente el expediente que sostenía con ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Como si ahí hubiera podido encontrar la respuesta del porqué Amon la subestimaba tanto. Sin quererlo realmente, comenzó a sostener más fuerte de lo necesario aquellos papeles. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era rabia o tristeza lo que sentía con respecto a esa actitud por parte de Amon. Sentía como si nada fuera suficiente para probarle que realmente se estaba esforzando en su trabajo.

Michael finalmente comenzó a articular una frase.

-Robin, tú...

Robin lo miró inexpresivamente.

Pero antes de que Michael pudiera terminar, la voz de Karasuma, proveniente del altavoz de Michael, irrumpió en la oficina.

-¡Michael! ¿Estás ahí?

-¡No, me encuentro bebiendo una piña colada en la terraza de un hotel a la orilla del mar!- respondió Michael en un tono sarcástico.

Robin no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Ah, pero claro...- dijo la impaciente voz de Karasuma- Compórtate, ¿quieres?

-¿Y esperas que me comporte después de que ustedes se olvidaron de comunicarme el status de la misión durante más de dos horas?- respondió Michael, algo irritado.

Karasuma tardó un par de segundos antes de contestar:

-Mira, lo sentimos, las cosas se complicaron un poco y entramos unos momentos en una zona donde no funcionaban los aparatos electrónicos...

-¿Cómo dices?- exclamó Michael- ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

Robin se exaltó un poco también.

-Nos encontramos todos bien- confirmó Karasuma-. No sabemos a qué se debió realmente, pero ya inmovilizamos al objetivo. Está listo para que se lo lleven los de la Fábrica. Realmente fue más fácil de lo que esperábamos. Tardamos más tiempo en hallarlo que en capturarlo.

Robin sintió un vacío en el estómago. De no haber sido por ella habrían capturado al brujo con la misma rapidez aquella ocasión.

-Ah, muy bien, entonces- suspiró Michael, aliviado-. Llamaré a los chicos de la Fábrica. ¿Cuál es su ubicación?

Karasuma le indicó la dirección a Michael. Robin aún no podía imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Amon cuando llegara. Seguramente le remarcaría el hecho de que la caza sin ella había resultado exitosa.

-Estaremos allá en veinte minutos más.- finalizó Karasuma, cortando la comunicación.

Michael procedió a llamar a la Fábrica para proporcionarle los datos necesarios, mientras Robin permanecía petrificada en su silla. Mientras el joven hacía la llamada, miró con detenimiento a su compañera. Se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que parecía de pronto.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de efectos provoca Amon en ella...- pensó.

Momentos después, Karasuma y los demás comenzaron a entrar a la oficina. Sakaki y Doujima comentaban algo con expresiones alegres, mientras Karasuma se sonreía y hablaba con ellos también. Robin no alcanzaba a entender nada de lo que decían, pues estaba completamente concentrada en la apartada y oscura figura que venía detrás de ellos. Como siempre, Amon venía totalmente por su cuenta y con aire indiferente, como si no perteneciera al grupo. Su presencia ponía nerviosa a Robin. Pero lo qué más le afectaba de él era su brazo derecho, en el cual se podían distinguir los blancos vendajes bajo las mangas negras de su gabardina.

-Ah, estoy exhausto...- suspiró Sakaki, dejándose caer en su silla.

-Exhausto, dices...- le replicó Doujima, arqueando una ceja- Como si hubieras hecho gran cosa.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!- exclamó el chico.

Doujima le respondió algo a lo que Robin nuevamente no puso atención, pues estaba mirando atentamente cómo Amon tomaba asiento en su lugar correspondiente, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. En cierto modo le alivió un poco que no le hubiera replicado nada. Simplemente había llegado a cruzarse de brazos en su asiento, mirando apáticamente a algún punto de la oficina desconocido para Robin.

-¡Vamos! No discutan el día de hoy- sonrió Karasuma-. Recuerden que hoy es viernes ¡y un día especial para la chica especial del grupo!

Doujima rió.

-Es verdad, hay que ahorrar fuerzas para la noche, ¿verdad?- dijo, dándole un codazo a Sakaki.

Robin casi lo había olvidado. Ese día era cumpleaños de Doujima, y habían decidido festejarlo en algún karaoke o bar después del trabajo.

-Mhm...- refunfuñó Michael.

-Oh, Michael... no me vas a decir que te deprime no poder ir con nosotros...- le dijo Doujima en tono de burla.

-No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios, Doujima-kun...- le replicó Karasuma.

-Al contrario, me siento afortunado de no tener que oírte cantar esta noche...- rió Michael.

Doujima frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo dijiste...?

Karasuma rió discretamente antes de reparar en la ausente y algo trise expresión de Robin. Luego miró hacia donde se encontraba Amon.

-Robin, anímate.- le dijo en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-¿Uh?

-No está tan molesto como parece, créeme.- le sonrió.

Robin miró hacia sus propias rodillas.

-Lo siento, Karasuma-san, no sé a qué te refieres.- respondió inexpresivamente.

Karasuma hizo un pequeño gesto de preocupación.

-Robin...

-Y tú, Robin, ¿estarás dispuesta a interpretarnos una canción esta noche?- le preguntó de pronto Doujima, poniendo su cara a menos de veinte centímetros de la de Robin.

-Eh... bueno, yo no sé... si pueda ir...

-¿Ehhhhh?- exclamó Doujima- ¡No me puedes hacer esto! Tienes que venir, ¡será divertido!

Robin le lanzó disimuladamente una mirada de preocupación a Michael, quien se encogió de hombros, le devolvió una mirada de "Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte" y se puso los audífonos con la música a todo lo que da.

-Es que...- comenzó a decir Robin, no estando muy segura de cómo zafarse de aquel compromiso-... mi Vespa está en el taller, y yo...

-¡Oh, por favor! Cualquiera de nosotros puede llevarte. ¿No es así, Karasuma? ¿Sakaki?

Karasuma asintió con una sonrisa, estando completamente convencida de que una distracción de ese tipo podría alegrar un poco a Robin. Sakaki hizo también un gesto de aprobación distraídamente, pues ya había comenzado a ver alguna cosa al azar en el ordenador.

Robin, sintiéndose acorralada, no pudo más que decir:

-Tendré que llamar a Touko para hacérselo saber...

Doujima lanzó un gritito de _alegría_. Ante aquello, Robin forzó una débil sonrisa. Segundos después, volvió a dedicarse totalmente a la detenida observación de Amon, quien se mostraba tan indiferente que ni siquiera parecía sentir el peso de la insistente mirada de Robin.

El resto de la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de la salida transcurrió de la manera más normal. Aproximadamente a las 8:00 PM todos comenzaron a apagar los equipos y a salir relajadamente de la oficina. Michael hizo algunos gestos de despedida con una mano a sus compañeros mientras miraba con atención la pantalla de la computadora. Doujima había jalado violentamente a Robin para que saliera con ella; detrás de ellas salía Sakaki con aire despreocupado. Finalmente, Amon y Karasuma salieron juntos de la oficina, un poco aislados de los demás.

Sakaki, Doujima y Robin ya habían bajado en el elevador, por lo cual Amon y Karasuma esperaron en silencio hasta que las puertas de éste volvieron a abrirse delante de ellos. Una vez dentro, Amon presionó el botón que correspondía al estacionamiento o sótano y fijó la mirada en la nada.

Karasuma dudó un poco antes de preguntar:

-¿Vendrás con nosotros esta noche?

-No.

Karasuma frunció el ceño. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta.

-Sé que estas cosas no te agradan en absoluto- le dijo ella con firmeza-, pero te propondré algo.

Amon no se inmutó.

-Si aceptas ir, te invitaré todos los tragos que quieras.

El cazador la miró de reojo.

-No veo por qué pueda interesarte el que yo vaya.- dijo fríamente.

-Considero que te vendría bien el distraerte en el karaoke. Y no hay necesidad alguna de que cantes.

Amon sabía que no necesitaba de ese tipo de cosas para distraerse, mucho menos para tomarse un par de whiskeys. Pero no iba a tomarse la molestia de discutir con Karasuma algo de tan poca importancia.

-No estoy interesado.- dijo escuetamente.

Karasuma le fulminó con la mirada. Nunca le había reprochado el que fuera tan seco o el que se apartara del grupo en situaciones de ese tipo; después de todo, cada quien tiene su carácter y gustos diferentes. Pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, su indiferencia y frialdad le irritaron como nunca.

-Muy bien- le dijo, con voz retadora-. Si te niegas a ir, les contaré a los chicos lo que pasó aquella ocasión en casa de Touko-san.

Amon abrió los ojos enormemente y miró a Karasuma con incredulidad.

-Me estás amenazando...- le dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Realmente me estás amenazando.

Karasuma le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Supongo entonces que comprendes la razón por la cual me niego a ir a ese tipo de lugares.- dijo él.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente, permitiéndoles ver cómo Sakaki comenzaba a calentar la motocicleta y Doujima trataba de convencer a Robin de ponerse un conjunto de ropa moderna para ir al karaoke. Karasuma salió del elevador por delante de Amon, dejándolo estupefacto.

-¡Vamos! Te aseguro que no habrá chico que se te resista cuando te vea con esta falda...- decía Doujima a Robin, mostrándole una minifalda que había sacado de la cajuela de su auto. Robin parecía sorprendida ante el hecho de que Doujima tuviera mudas de ropa en su auto.

-Piénsalo bien- le dijo Karasuma a Amon seriamente, mientras se dirigía a su auto y le quitaba la alarma desde poco menos de un metro de distancia-. Sabes que no te conviene para nada que se sepan ese tipo de cosas en la oficina...

Amon trató de no mostrarse amenazado ni mucho menos. Pero sabía que no podría negarse esta vez.

-No sé qué pretendes con esto, y sinceramente no me interesa- comenzó a decir Amon a Karasuma-, pero que te quede claro que solamente aceptaré ir para proteger mi reputación. Ni se te ocurra que volveré a ir con ustedes a lugares parecidos en el futuro...

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Karasuma, interrumpiendo a Amon antes de que pudiera terminar, agitando un brazo en el aire- Me adelantaré. Tengo que pasar a casa por algunas cosas. ¡Robin-chan!

Robin vio en Karasuma una salvación a las insistentes presiones de Doujima.

-¿Sí?- dijo, aproximándose a ellos, con una expresión de alivio.

-Amon te llevará en su auto.

Robin se quedó sin habla. Amon no mostró sorpresa alguna. Supo disimularla bastante bien.

-Pe-pero yo...

-Nos veremos en un rato. No tardaré.- sonrió Karasuma, al tiempo que subía a su auto. Robin seguía sin poder si quiera moverse. Y ciertamente no se dio cuenta de la mirada amenazadora que le lanzó a Amon antes de irse.

Doujima puso una cara de decepción al ver que finalmente no podría vestir a Robin de chica moderna, y se limitó a guardar apáticamente la ropa en la cajuela.

-Bueno, puesto que hacen planes sin preguntarle a una primero...- suspiró Doujima, dirigiéndose a Robin y Amon- supongo que nos veremos allá.- y subió también a su auto.

Antes de que Robin pudiera darse cuenta, en el estacionamiento sólo quedaron Amon, su auto y ella.

Ambos cazadores se miraron fija e inexpresivamente durante algunos segundos, sin siquiera mover un músculo. El silencio comenzó a incomodar a la joven. Finalmente, Amon caminó lentamente hacia el auto, dejando unos pasos atrás a la petrificada Robin.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube.- le dijo a Robin con un ademán.

Robin parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces, asintió nerviosamente y se apresuró a subir. Amon esperó a que subiera para cerrar la puerta con firmeza. Pasó por delante del coche y subió también. Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Mientras ambos se ponían el cinturón de seguridad al salir del estacionamiento, Robin se preguntó con cierto pavor lo que estaba por suceder aquel extraño viernes por la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II.

La capital de Japón nunca dormía. Mucho menos un viernes por la noche. Todos los bares, restaurantes y discotecas permanecían abiertos e iluminados hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Los jóvenes acudían a estos lugares para relajarse un poco y divertirse, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaban la ocasión para conocer gente nueva y, tal vez, a una pareja con la cual pasar un buen rato... o una buena noche.

Las luces de neón de los establecimientos dedicados a este tipo de entretenimiento hacían que el rostro de Robin cambiara de colores detrás de la ventanilla del auto negro conforme pasaban junto a ellos con velocidad. La chica no solía ir a divertirse a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué aquellos lugares llamaban tanto la atención de la gente. Para ella la mejor manera de relajarse u olvidar las presiones y el estrés era leer un buen libro o tomarse algunos minutos para meditar. Sin embargo, nunca había festejado nada, y sentía un poco de curiosidad a cerca de cómo sería pasar una velada con sus compañeros de trabajo. Y, más que nada, se preguntaba de qué modo actuaría Amon en ese tipo de situaciones.

El auto se detuvo ante una luz roja. Ambos cazadores miraron con expresiones planas los autos que cruzaban delante de ellos mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Robin miró de reojo a Amon, sin girar la cabeza ni un milímetro. Se veía tan rígido como siempre, pero, de alguna manera, Robin creyó verlo ligeramente inquieto. En una milésima de segundo, se le ocurrió que sería a causa de la quemadura del brazo. Sintió que su cara enrojecía ante el recuerdo de aquel vergonzoso incidente.

El semáforo mostró finalmente una luz verde, al tiempo que el que se encontraba frente a los que habían cruzado delante de ellos se tornaba rojo. El auto avanzó. Robin escuchó un quejido casi inaudible proveniente de Amon cuando giró el volante hacia la derecha en una esquina. _El brazo..._

Robin recordaba perfectamente bien ese día. Es decir, ¿cómo iba a poder olvidarlo? Cosas extrañas habían sucedido aquel fatídico martes. Sólo porque no se consideraba supersticiosa, pero no le hubiera sorprendido descubrir en el calendario que había sido día 13. En realidad, nunca imaginó que algo fuera de lo normal ocurriría, pues las cosas seguían el mismo, metódico y rutinario curso de siempre: levantarse temprano, despedir a Touko, caminar al trabajo, entrar al edificio, decir "buenos días" al primer rostro que viera antes de dirigirse al elevador, esperar a que éste bajara, llegar a su piso, sentarse, hacer alguna actividad aleatoria, y finalmente recibir el anuncio de una nueva misión, la cual casi siempre solía ser explicada, simplificada y expuesta por Michael; criticada, puesta en duda, corregida y aumentada por Amon; y aceptada por que "no había de otra" por Sakaki y Doujima. Robin, de cualquier forma, estaba ahí para acatar órdenes y poner en práctica sus habilidades, y realmente no le molestaba sentarse a escuchar indicaciones e irse preparando mentalmente para cuando llegara la hora de la acción. Y así había sido siempre, desde el momento en que había llegado a la STN-J, sin importar que tuviera tan poco tiempo con ellos.

Aquella noche los planes ya estaban hechos, las tácticas y movimientos ya estaban perfectamente preparados y listos para el momento en el cual el grupo de cazadores tuviera que emboscar al objetivo. Los cinco se encontraban en medio de un pequeño parque, por donde Michael les había indicado que el brujo solía caminar todas las noches. Todos se hallaban, por separado, refugiados tras el tronco de algún árbol, o bien, en cuclillas, ocultos tras alguna banca.

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 cuando el brujo finalmente se mostró. La suave luz blanca de los faroles del parque les permitió a los cazadores ubicarlo con rapidez. Caminaba de manera nerviosa, como si presintiera lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Y, sin saberlo, se estaba aproximando cada vez más a una banca tras la cual se ocultaba Karasuma, pistola de Orbo en mano, lista para acribillarlo.

-Esto será pan comido...- susurró Karasuma, y todos la escucharon a través del pequeño audífono que llevaban en el oído izquierdo.

-Esperarás a que gire aquella curva delante de ti, y lo tomarás por la espalda.-dijo la voz de Amon.

Robin suspiró. En aquella caza, como en muchas anteriores, no haría nada especial. En realidad, solamente esperaba el momento de actuar por sí misma y demostrarle a Amon que podía hacerlo, que era buena. Pero casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de enseñarles a sus compañeros que realmente era una buena cazadora. Sin embargo, cada vez que Amon le daba una orden, así fuera la simpleza con menos importancia en todo el mundo, Robin ejecutaba su función con esfuerzo titánico y cuidando los detalles más insignificantes, tratando de probarle con sus acciones a Amon que se estaba esforzando; pidiéndole a gritos que la mirara, que se fijara en ella, que le dijera un cumplido, que...

-¡Ahora, Karasuma!- le ordenó el cazador.

Robin se fijó nuevamente en el brujo, porque segundos antes había mirado a un punto al azar en la nada. Había pasado la curva sobre la cual se encontraba la banca que servía de escondite a Karasuma. Y ésta, en un rápido y ágil movimiento, salió de allí, dando una maroma en el césped y apuntando el arma con precisión, pero...

-¿Qué dem...?

El brujo había desaparecido, frente a los ojos de todos.

-¡Michael, el brujo desapareció!- gimió Doujima, sin moverse aún de la sombra protectora de un árbol- ¡Jamás mencionaste que pudiera...!

-¿A caso no sabías nada al respecto de esa habilidad?- dijo la enfadada voz de Amon, quien ya había salido de las sombras para ponerse junto a la atónita Karasuma, mientras se ponía torpemente de pie.

-Yo... esto...- titubeó Michael en el comunicador.

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde ha ido?- insistió Amon.

Doujima y Sakaki se unieron también a Karasuma, comentando algunas cosas en voz no muy alta. Karasuma parecía bastante sorprendida. Robin alzó una ceja y torció los labios un poco, reflejando así su inconformidad. Tal parecía que cada día la _usaban_ menos en las cazas, y principalmente en las de ese tipo, donde algo resultaba mal. Sin embargo, se quedó en las sombras, como a tres metros de los demás, cruzada de brazos y escuchando las voces de todos al mismo tiempo en su oído: Karasuma sin poder entender lo que había pasado, Doujima dándole la razón, Sakaki alegando algo de que tenía sueño, Michael tratando de dar una buena excusa y Amon todavía quejándose.

_Amon..._ Robin suspiró. ¿Por qué la tenía tan inquieta el interesarle solamente a él? ¿A caso era porque la primera vez que la vio actuar le pareció que no era muy apta y simplemente quería demostrarle que no era tan mala como él pensaba? Aunque, pensándolo bien, Amon había estado presente en su vida diaria desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, ya fuera en sueños, en pensamientos neutrales o negativos, o simplemente en alguna fantasía diurna. De cualquier modo, siempre se manifestaba su rígida imagen ante ella, dormida o despierta; en casa o en el trabajo. Y aún así, su pensar hacia él seguía siendo totalmente neutral. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le atraía tanto de él? ¿Por qué le obsesionaba comprenderlo, saber qué pasaba por su mente en cualquier situación? La joven no lo entendía. Pero, nuevamente, oculta en las sombras, se halló a sí misma en plena contemplación del cazador una vez más.

Se veía enfadado. Hablaba en voz alta y reclamaba cosas, pero su cara no expresaba enojo. De hecho no expresaba nada. Tal vez la vena de la sien se le había alterado un poco, pero nada más. Robin lo examinó cuidadosamente. Ése era "Amon enfadado", dando vueltas con pasos cortos por ahí, moviendo un poco las manos al hablar. En la penumbra de la noche, Robin notó que su figura se perdía un poco, por aquello de la ropa negra y el cabello oscuro. Le hizo un poco de gracia el pensar cómo se vería la cara de Amon flotando en la oscuridad, y no le hubiera costado mucho trabajo imaginarlo, pues mientras daba aquellos pequeños giros sobre su propio eje, había comenzado a alejarse considerablemente del grupo. Lo cual, para la apreciación de Robin, resultaba mejor, pues así solamente Amon ocuparía su campo visual.

En cierto momento, Amon se detuvo, aunque sin dejar de hablar, en un punto especialmente oscuro. Robin continuó mirándolo un par de segundos más, y notó que en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Aquella examinación comenzaba a gustarle, y así lo hizo saber al árbol detrás del cual se encontraba ella, pues comenzó a abrazarlo levemente sin querer mientras se apoyaba en él. Fue cuando, de golpe, vino a su mente un pensamiento. Y éste le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par enormemente. Pero... no podía ser... A ella _le gustaba_ Amon. Sí, era verdad. Le gustaba, y mucho. Al caer en la cuenta de esto, Robin se llevó una mano a la boca. Sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas en menos de un segundo. Claro, era obvio. Si le gustaba mirarlo todo el tiempo, hasta en sueños. Y le gustaba su cara, su aroma, sus "expresiones" (aunque fueran casi nulas), la manera en que caminaba, hablaba, ordenaba... Y adoraba el color de su piel, y el negro azabache de su cabello...

Mientras pensaba en todos los nimios y atractivos detalles de aquel objeto de su obsesionada y total admiración, reparó en la suave caída del oscuro cabello de Amon sobre sus hombros. Ah, le fascinaba su cabello... Pero, en ese momento, divisó algo que se movió ligeramente detrás de Amon, a menos de un metro, había calculado. Y todo sucedió tan rápido, en menos de lo que le tomó a Robin parpadear y darse cuenta de que el brujo se había materializado detrás de Amon, y que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y con una diabólica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando así todos los horribles dientes.

Y no lo pensó, no se le vino nada a la mente, más que la horrible y clara conclusión de que Amon no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y de que lo atacaría en cualquier momento. Y al parecer nadie más se había percatado de aquel hecho. Pero más que nada, se le clavó en el estómago el punzante sentimiento de angustia de que algo fuera a sucederle a él, de que lo hirieran de alguna forma.

A más de dos metros de distancia, Robin enfocó al brujo y lanzó una llamarada feroz. La luz del fuego en medio de la noche hizo que los demás se volvieran hacia Amon y se percataran de la presencia del brujo. Al parecer Robin había acertado, pues vio con claridad que algo había comenzado a arder. Sin embargo, y no le tomó más de dos segundos darse cuenta, era el brazo de Amon el que había comenzado a incendiarse. Robin lanzó un quejido y corrió hacia su compañero. El brujo, confundido por el repentino fuego y al ver que otros tres cazadores corrían hacia él, optó por correr y adentrarse en la oscuridad. Amon comenzó a golpearse el brazo con violencia, tratando de apagar el fuego.

-¡Amon..!- Karasuma trató de ayudarle.

-¡Sigan al brujo, que no escape!- les exigió él. Y todos obedecieron, menos Robin, quien comenzó a tratar de apagar el fuego también.

Era la primera vez que Robin veía a Amon gemir de dolor. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos se encontraban de rodillas en el césped, y Robin tardó unos segundos más antes de apagar la llama. Amon cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no gemir más. Robin miró con angustia cómo su compañero apretaba los puños... y los dientes.

-Amon...

Robin notó cómo una gota de sudor recorría el rostro de Amon, hasta llegar finalmente a la barbilla y caer al vacío. Aunque trataba de evitarlo, no podía dejar de quejarse y de arrancar el pasto con la mano izquierda. La chica estaba horrorizada; todo había sido culpa suya. Reparó en la manga de la gabardina. La tela estaba calcinada.

Robin hizo un movimiento ligero en señal de que iba a quitarle la gabardina.

-Detente- dijo Amon, en un hilo de voz-. Si... lo haces, podrías... podrías arrancarme la piel. Esperemos... a los otros...

Y se lanzó de espaldas al césped. Robin, sintiéndose impotente y más avergonzada que nunca, no pudo más que quitarse su propia gabardina, doblarla un par de veces y ponerla con delicadeza bajo la cabeza del cazador, a manera de almohada. Y, aprovechando la oportunidad, pasó discretamente los dedos a través de su cabello. Miró su expresión. Realmente estaba experimentando un dolor insoportable. Mantenía los ojos, dientes y puños apretados.

-Lo siento.- susurró Robin, apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho del cazador, y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

En la posición en la que se encontraba, podía escuchar los acelerados y exaltados latidos de su corazón. Y ese era el único sonido que podía percibir en ese momento, pues lo demás había dejado de existir, había dejado de estar. Sólo permanecía aquella horrible sensación de perder algo querido, de sentir cómo la culpa fragmenta el corazón en mil pedazos. Y de experimentar cómo se sufre por el ser amado.

Robin permaneció arrodillada junto a él, recostada en su pecho, durante aproximadamente 30 minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, horas espantosas. Amon no había dejado de quejarse, y no parecía más calmado. Y ella no había sido capaz de hablarle, de decirle alguna palabra de aliento. Su vergüenza era tal que no se atrevía a formular frase alguna. Y después de esperar tanto, por fin escuchó que los demás se aproximaban a ellos.

-El brujo escapó.- dijo Sakaki, con voz agitada. Parecía que todos habían corrido mucho.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra Amon?!- exclamó Karasuma, arrodillándose inmediatamente junto a él.

-No se ve nada bien...- comentó Doujima en voz muy baja.

-Ha estado así desde que se fueron- dijo Robin, angustiada-. Por favor, regresemos ahora. Necesita atención médica.

Karasuma asintió. Entre todos, ayudaron a Amon a levantarse, quien pesaba mucho más de lo que nadie hubiera imaginado. Era casi un peso muerto. Aún así, le ayudaron a llegar hasta el auto de Karasuma, y menos de un minuto se encontraban ya en camino al hospital.

Robin no podía más que mirar por la ventana del asiento trasero. No se atrevía ni siquiera a ver al hombre que se hallaba sentado junto a ella, sin poder soportar el ardor de la quemadura. Y mientras veía cómo pasaban junto a los edificios a toda velocidad, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apagar dentro de su cabeza los constantes gemidos de la persona más importante para ella en todo el mundo, a causa de la herida que ella misma le había provocado.

-Escucha, Robin.

La joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Miró de inmediato a Amon en el lugar del conductor, y se halló a sí misma a su izquierda, en el asiento del copiloto. Al parecer se había ensimismado demasiado en el recuerdo de aquel martes.

-Sí.

Amon se aclaró la garganta. Al parecer estaba algo nervioso. Robin lo notó, aunque no estuviera mirándole a los ojos, pues él mantenía toda su atención en conducir.

-Me iré a las 10:00 en punto. No planeo quedarme más tiempo.

Robin miró el reloj en la pantalla digital del auto estéreo. Eran las 8:20 y todavía no llegaban al club. Eso significaba menos de dos horas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Robin con cierta timidez. No entendía por qué ella tenía que saber eso. Aunque segundos después entendió que si ella estaba planeando que él la llevara de regreso a casa más tarde de esa hora tendría que estar soñando.

Después de eso no cruzaron más palabras. Sin embargo, Robin sentía el deseo desesperado de pedirle disculpas, de decirle nuevamente que lo sentía. Pero no tuvo el valor suficiente. Y sabía que nunca lo tendría, pues su culpa era demasiada para enfrentarle cara a cara y aceptar su error. Fue entonces cuando vino a su mente la imagen fría de Amon en el hospital, mientras la enfermera vendaba su brazo minutos después de haber curado su herida.

Robin había mirado todo el procedimiento, y había sufrido con Amon cada vez que éste se había quejado o había hecho evidente su dolor. Y en ese momento estaba a su lado, sentada frente a él junto con los demás, mirando cómo la venda daba vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de su brazo. Reconoció para sí misma que era inapropiado y, hasta cierto punto, algo descarado, pensar que el torso desnudo de Amon en aquel consultorio lucía atractivo y varonil. Y sintió como un golpe en el abdomen cuando el cazador se volvió lentamente a ella, le fulminó con la mirada y le dijo en tono severo:

-¿Para qué demonios te di los anteojos?

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la imagen de este recuerdo. No había sido capaz de responderle esa vez, y no sería capaz de tocar el tema nunca más. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil, tan poca cosa. Jamás se había sentido tan tonta.

-Llegamos.- dijo Amon, rompiendo el silencio.

Robin miró por la ventanilla. Al parecer así era. El auto se había detenido en la entrada del estacionamiento de aquel lugar, el cual anunciaba en enormes letras de neón rojo que "_Le Baron Rouge_" era su nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III.

Amon bajó del auto y le entregó las llaves al _valet parking_. Robin lo vio pasar delante del auto para abrir su puerta. La chica bajó sin poder mirar a los ojos a su compañero.

-Bienvenidos.- les dijo el _valet_, con una sonrisa. Amon hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del lugar, Amon siempre por delante. Robin miró con asombro las luces que iluminaban aquel establecimiento con tanta alegría. A penas se comenzaban a aproximar y ya podía escuchar canciones y risas que venían del interior del club. Sin quererlo, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Tal vez la noche resultaría bastante divertida.

-Buenas noches.- les saludó la recepcionistaMientras Amon le decía no sé qué cosas, Robin miró al fondo del lugar. Había muchas mesas, y había mucha gente bebiendo y riendo. Tal parecía que había una persona cantando al frente de todos, y estaba soltando unas notas bastantes desafinadas, pero todos se veían muy contentos y parecían estarse divirtiendo. Tras recorrer todo el escenario con la mirada, alcanzó a mirar, a lo lejos, la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. Ya todos estaban ahí, y le hacían señas con los brazos. Robin les sonrió y les saludó con la mano.

-Adelante. Que se diviertan.- les dijo amablemente la empleada, señalándoles el camino con un ademán.

Amon y Robin caminaron hasta la mesa donde los demás les esperaban. Amon miró de una manera un tanto desdeñosa a su alrededor, mientras que Robin corrió a sentarse al lado de Karasuma.

-¡Hola, Robin-chan!- le saludó, sonriendo- Y, ¿qué opinas? ¿Te agrada este lugar?

-¡Es muy agradable!- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, Amon también vino...- le susurró Doujima a Sakaki en el oído- Ese aguafiestas... jamás pensé que aceptaría venir a un lugar como este.

-Siéntate, Amon.- le invitó Karasuma, señalándole una silla al lado de Robin.

-Estaré en el bar.- respondió él secamente, al tiempo que se dirigía con apatía a tomar un asiento en la barra.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Doujima hizo una mueca sarcástica, al tiempo que decía:

-Bah, era de esperarse. Alguien como él no es capaz de divertirse.

-Es verdad, Karasuma-san- comenzó a decir Sakaki-. Tú convenciste a Amon de venir esta noche, ¿no es cierto?

Karasuma rió.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso es verdad?- exclamó Doujima- ¡Qué hazaña! Dinos, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Robin miró atentamente a Karasuma, quien se puso muy seria antes de responder:

-Es un secreto.

Doujima frunció el ceño.

-No es justo...

-Vamos, no te quejes- dijo Karasuma, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de regalo de su bolso-. Después de todo, hoy es tu cumpleaños- y se la entregó a Doujima-. ¡Felicidades!

-¡Oh!- Doujima miró con asombro la caja- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo...?

-Adelante.

Sakaki miró la caja con recelo mientras Doujima la abría. Ciertamente, él había olvidado comprarle algo.

-¡Oh, Karasuma-san!- exclamó la joven, mientras extraía de la caja una cadena plateada con un dije que tenía la figura de una flor de cerezo- ¡Está preciosa! Gracias.

Robin sonrió ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Pero cambió su expresión cuando reparó en el bar, donde Amon se encontraba bebiendo un trago. Whiskey, tal vez. Se preguntó por qué siempre se aislaba de todos, por qué no le gustaba compartir momentos divertidos con nadie. Y pensó que tal vez se debía a una de dos razones. Uno, o tal vez realmente no le interesaba saber nada de nadie y prefería quedarse solo, o dos, porque estaba ocultando algo.

-Buenas noches- les saludó un mesero, acercándose a su mesa-. ¿Les ofrezco una bebida?

-Yo quiero una cerveza- dijo Doujima-. Sapporo, por favor.

-Esto... yo también...- pidió Sakaki con pereza.

-Que sean tres- le indicó Karasuma al mesero-. Robin, ¿vas a tomar algo?

Robin se sorprendió ante tal ofrecimiento. Nunca había tomado bebidas alcohólicas, ni siquiera sabía beber. Dudó un poco antes de responder:

-Me gustaría... alguna bebida sin alcohol.

-Para ella una piña colada. Con poco alcohol.- dijo Karasuma.

Robin suspiró.

-No debes preocuparte, Robin- le sonrió Karasuma-. Después de todo, tú no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Pero ya verás que con el tiempo aprenderás a manejar esta clase de situaciones.

-Sí, Robin- exclamó Doujima-. Además, el verdadero objeto de lugares como éste es subir al escenario, y ¡cantar!

-¿Can-tar?

Robin miró lentamente hacia el escenario. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, era gente común la que cantaba, gente como ellos.

-Sí, y desde este momento te hago saber ¡que tú también tienes que hacerlo!- rió Doujima.

Karasuma la miró con seriedad.

-No hay que obligarla si no quiere hacerlo.

Robin sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría- sonrió-. No sé... si tenga tan buena voz, pero cuando estaba en el monasterio formaba parte del coro. Y siempre me ha gustado cantar.

Doujima le lanzó una expresión de "¿no que no?" a Karasuma, quien se ruborizó un poco ante la respuesta tan positiva por parte de Robin.

-Bu-bueno...- dijo Karasuma- me parece bien, pero tú deberás cantarnos la primera canción, porque eres tú la que cumple años.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Doujima con un guiño.

Minutos después, el mesero volvió con sus bebidas. Robin miró con un poco de desconfianza su piña colada, pero después de darle el primer sorbo le pareció que no estaba tan mal. De hecho, todo estaba perfectamente. Los cuatro habían conversado, reído y compartido divertidas anécdotas. Robin nunca se había sentido tan contenta, y su sonrisa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja. La música que ambientaba el lugar le hacía aún más feliz, y a cada momento sus deseos de cantar también crecían más y más.

Parecía como cosa de magia. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido; la timidez también se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo: alegría, confianza, seguridad. Todo era real; estaba con sus amigos. _Realmente_ eran sus amigos, y estaban riendo con ella y contándole cosas divertidas. La estaba pasando bien, y finalmente sentía que hallaba su lugar entre aquel grupo.

Pero, de pronto, un par de cosas la inquietaron un poco. La primera era que, a pesar de que todos estaban pasando un rato agradable, nadie parecía acordarse de Michael, quien tenía que permanecer encerrado día y noche en el Raven's Flat. Y la otra era Amon, quien continuaba bebiendo en el bar. Robin no quiso ni pensar en cuantos tragos no habría bebido ya desde que habían llegado ahí. Al parecer, su vaso siempre estaba lleno, pero Robin no lo había visto dejar de beber ni una vez. Y llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía aproximadamente una hora.

-Oye, Karasuma-san...- comenzó a decirle al oído a Karasuma, para que nadie escuchara.

-Dime.

-¿No crees que es peligroso para Amon el beber de esa manera? Me refiero a que tiene que conducir...

Karasuma rió.

-No te preocupes por él, Robin. Jamás creerías la cantidad de alcohol que puede ingerir antes de embriagarse un poco. A veces yo tampoco creo la resistencia que tiene ese hombre... Esperemos que algún día no muera de cirrosis.

Karasuma rió de nuevo y abandonó la plática rápidamente para continuar conversando con los otros. Aún así, Robin no quedó muy convencida. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Amon tuviera que conducir borracho. Aunque era obvio que nadie le permitiría conducir en estado de ebriedad.

-Bueno- dijo Doujima, al tiempo que se terminaba lo último que quedaba de su segunda cerveza y se ponía de pie-, creo que estoy lista para darles mi mejor actuación.

Todos le aplaudieron mientras subía al escenario. Sakaki se veía especialmente emocionado... y ruborizado.

Doujima pidió su canción y le dieron el micrófono. Estaba a punto de comenzar una melodía de las Morning Musume, _As for One Day. _La música de fondo comenzó a tocar y Doujima empezó a cantar las primeras frases de la pieza. Tenía muy buena voz.

-Oh...- Sakaki estaba anonadado.

Karasuma le aplaudía de manera entusiasta, mientras cantaba ella también la melodía. Robin, por su parte, ni siquiera había oído hablar de la canción en cuestión antes, pero también comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música. De cuando en cuando, miraba hacia donde estaba Amon. No se veía ebrio, pero no era fácil determinar eso a la distancia que se encontraba de él. Trató de olvidarse de ese problema por el momento, pues no le vio objeto al estarse preocupando tanto, si de todas maneras no iba a hacer que dejara de beber.

Doujima continuó cantando de manera bastante entonada hasta el final de la canción. Robin no pensó que fuera capaz de hacerlo tan bien.

-¡Bravo!- le aplaudió Karasuma, una vez que la joven hubo regresado a su lugar- ¡Estuviste increíble!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo quiero ver cómo lo haces tú!- respondió Doujima, empujando a Karasuma para que se levantara.

Karasuma se puso de pie y se dirigió al escenario con firmeza. Pidió su canción, _Murder on the Dance Floor, _de Sophie Ellis Bextor. También comenzó a interpretarla de manera muy limpia y entonada.

Robin continuaba sonriendo, pero volvió a su mente otra preocupación: Michael. Mientras ellos se divertían y cantaban, él tenía que pasar la noche en ese lugar tan solitario. Recordó lo que habían hablado antes, ese mismo día, y se sintió un poco culpable. Le dijo que ella también estaría ahí para él, porque lo consideraba su amigo y todo eso, y sin embargo estaba aquí, divirtiéndose sin él. Así pues, pensó en que sería bueno dedicarle una canción cuando fuera su turno de cantar. Después de todo, desde que supo que tenía que cantar en algún momento de la velada, planeó en dedicar su primera canción a una persona muy especial en su vida, y esa persona era Michael.

Karasuma finalizó su melodía con una pequeña nota desafinada, pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta. Sakaki y Doujima le aplaudieron y alguien del público le gritó algo así como "Qué linda chica." Karasuma miró con aparente molestia a su alrededor y bajó rápidamente del escenario, tratando de ocultar sus ruborizadas mejillas.

-¿Crees que canté bien, Robin-chan?- le preguntó Karasuma a la pensativa chica, un poco agitada por la risa y la emoción.

-Sí, me gustó mucho tu voz.

Karasuma puso cara de preocupación.

-Robin, ¿qué sucede? Te veo rara, como distraída. Hace un momento no estabas así.

Robin suspiró.

-Es que... de pronto me sentí un poco... preocupada.

-¡Ahora quiero que cantemos a dueto tú y yo, Haruto!- jaloneó Doujima a Sakaki, para que fuera con ella al escenario. Y ambos subieron y pidieron _Rewrite,_ de The Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

-¿A caso es...- comenzó a preguntarle Karasuma a Robin, mientras los dos chicos cantaban entre risas y una que otra discusión-... Amon?

Robin miró a Karasuma directamente a los ojos. No le respondió de inmediato, pero aquella mirada tan llena de expresividad le bastó a su compañera para comprender que lo que fuera que estuviera perturbando la tranquilidad de Robin era algo importante.

-No lo sé.- dijo Robin finalmente.

Karasuma torció los labios. A veces lo olvidaba, pero Robin continuaba siendo una adolescente confundida. Aunque fuera mucho más madura que la gente de su edad, era a penas una chica de 15 años que comenzaba a conocer su propio entorno. Y esto seguramente le traería ideas e inquietudes de lo más naturales en una joven de su edad, como las relaciones humanas, la aceptación en el medio que le rodeaba, los chicos... Uhm... _chicos_. Karasuma sospechó por una milésima de segundo si su hipótesis era verdadera. Sin embargo, lo que fuera que estuviera molestando a Robin, tenía que hacérselo olvidar, pues estaba ahí para divertirse y no era sano estar pensando en cosas negativas. Por eso, después de meditarlo un par de segundos, le sonrió:

-¿Sabes, Robin? Te voy a contar algo que te hará sentir mejor. Algo divertido.

Karasuma se aclaró la garganta. Robin la miró con los ojos abiertos enormemente. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Sabes cómo fue que convencí a Amon de venir?- dijo maliciosamente.

Robin negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Karasuma.

-Le dije que si no venía les contaría a todos su pequeña vergüenza del año pasado.- rió.

Robin no comprendía. No le veía nada de chiste a lo que le acababa de decir.

-Pero te la contaré a ti, Robin- continuó Karasuma, un tanto más seria-. Porque confío en que tú no se lo dirás a nadie, pues he notado que aprecias a Amon y no serías capaz de divulgar algo que lo pusiera en ridículo o en vergüenza.

Robin sintió un poco de curiosidad maliciosa. ¿Amon había hecho _el ridículo_ alguna vez en su vida? Al parecer así era, y ella sería la primera en saberlo. Sintió como una especie de satisfacción anticipada: estaba a punto de saber algo comprometedor sobre Amon.

-Como te dije hace unos momentos- comenzó seriamente Karasuma-, Amon es una persona que podría tomarse una botella entera de whiskey él s0lo y no mostrar ni un síntoma de embriaguez. Y así parecía ser con todas las bebidas, ninguna parecía causarle ni siquiera un mareo. Sin embargo...

Karasuma hizo una pausa para darle un toque de suspenso a su narración.

-El año pasado, más o menos por esta misma época, Touko-san acababa de regresar de un viaje. Esa ocasión nos reunimos algunos compañeros y ella en su casa para darle la bienvenida. Recuerdo muy bien que Amon había bebido bastante, pero no estaba para nada ebrio. Y al final de la velada, cuando todos ya se habían ido, Touko sacó una botella de un licor europeo, muy dulce, que había traído de su viaje. No recuerdo muy bien el nombre, pero me parece que es francés. El punto es que nos platicó de una bebida exquisita que había probado en París, que consistía en mezclar ese licor con leche condensada. Nos ofreció probarlo y aceptamos...

Karasuma hizo otra pausa. Había comenzado a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. Robin no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Amon... a penas bebió la mitad de _este _vaso- le señaló su vaso con un dedo índice-, y, de pronto, no pudo parar de beber más y más. Parecía como si hubiese comenzado a necesitarla. Y entonces comencé a notarlo extraño; comenzó a pedirle más bebidas iguales a Touko, y en menos de lo que te imaginas, ¡había comenzado a platicarnos bromas, a reír y hasta a querer bailar!

Robin tenía los ojos del tamaño de un par de platos. ¿Amon había contado bromas? Eso no era posible... Amon era la persona más inexpresiva que ella había conocido, nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer tales cosas.

-¡Y después...- Karasuma de pronto comenzó a reír-... después me dijo que me quería, que era su mejor amiga y que era la cazadora más hábil que había conocido! ¡Mientras que a Touko-san le dijo que aborrecía la manera en que se vestía, y que la decoración de su departamento le parecía sinceramente horrenda! Ah, y no te imaginas lo que pasó después... ¡Me sacó a bailar varias veces, y bailamos tanto que después de las 2:00 AM ya no pudo soportar más y se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala!

Robin estaba atónita. No había sonreído para nada; la verdad aquel asunto le parecía muy serio.

-Karasuma-san...- comenzó a decir Robin tímidamente, mientras Karasuma trataba de no ahogarse de la risa-... Sería peligroso que alguien divulgara ese secreto, ¿no crees? Pone en peligro la reputación de Amon, además de que esa bebida es un punto débil en él.

Karasuma tosió un par de veces antes de dejar de reír por completo y decir con seriedad:

-Así es, Robin. Por eso, debes guardar tú también el secreto, puesto que sólo Touko-san, tú y yo lo sabemos. La debilidad de Amon son las bebidas alcohólicas dulces. Por eso procura beber siempre whiskey o bebidas más amargas.

Robin reflexionó unos segundos antes de sentenciar:

-Sin embargo, por lo que me acabas de describir, Amon realmente se divirtió esa noche, ¿no es así?

Karasuma asintió con suavidad.

-Yo también pensé eso- dijo, con un tono más reflexivo-. Nunca lo había visto divertirse tanto como aquella vez. Sin embargo, al día siguiente despertó sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido (y con un dolor de cabeza infernal). Así que él realmente no sabe lo que hizo, aunque sí se dio cuenta de lo ebrio que había estado. De cualquier modo, y como esa fue una situación que difícilmente volvería a repetirse, no dudé en conservar ciertas... _pruebas_.

-¿Pruebas?

Karasuma volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Le tomamos un par de fotografías... Te las mostraría, pero se las dimos a él; creímos que lo mejor era que él las guardara...

-Oh...- Robin no lo podía creer, pero había sido una historia interesante.

Sakaki y Doujima terminaron su canción. Todos les aplaudieron con ánimo. Karasuma aplaudió también, y miró a Robin. Parecía más relajada. Y efectivamente se encontraba más tranquila, pues ahora por lo menos sabía que Amon no saldría borracho de aquel club; mientras no bebiera nada dulce todo estaría bien.

-¡Eh, Karasuma, es tu turno de nuevo!- exclamó Doujima, mientras Haruto y ella se dirigían a la mesa. Sakaki se veía muy emocionado cuando tomó su lugar de nuevo.

Doujima comenzó a jalar a Karasuma de un brazo para que subiera a cantar otra vez. Karasuma miró a Robin antes de subir al escenario, y le dedicó un guiño. Robin sonrió.

Una vez que Karasuma estuvo frente a todos de nuevo, esta vez interpretando _Here with Me, _de Dido, Doujima se dirigió a Robin:

-¡Qué bien me la he pasado!- rió- ¿A ti qué te parece, Robin? ¿Te has divertido? Recuerda que después de Karasuma cantarás tú.

-Sí, será un placer- sonrió Robin-. Oh, pero... olvidaba que...

-¿Qué pasa?

Robin miró un reloj enorme de pared que se encontraba colgado no muy lejos de su mesa. Ya eran más de las 9:30. Y, sinceramente, le habría gustado que Amon la llevara a casa. No sólo por acompañarle, sino para asegurarse de que no manejara ebrio.

-Es que quería que Amon me llevara a casa, pero él sólo planea quedarse hasta las 10:00...

-¡¿Hasta las 10:00?!- exclamó Doujima, indignada- ¡Pero ya sólo faltan 15 minutos para las 10:00! No puede irse así nada más el día de mi cumpleaños...

Robin se encogió de hombros, pensando en que no había remedio y que tendría que confiar en que el joven conduciría en sus cinco sentidos. Enfocó su atención nuevamente en Karasuma, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la suave canción. Doujima torció los labios. Amon no era su adoración, pero en el fondo le agradecía el haber ido a "festejar" (si así se le podía llamar al sentarse apartado de todo mundo y beber litros de alcohol) su cumpleaños junto con todos los demás. Así pues, decidió por lo menos darle las gracias por haber asistido.

Doujima se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia donde estaba Amon, quien continuaba bebiendo su whiskey. Tomó un asiento a su lado y pidió una bebida al _barman_. Amon ni siquiera la miró.

Robin notó la ausencia de Doujima un par de segundos después de que ésta se hubo ido, y miró a su alrededor, buscándola. Se sorprendió al verla sentada junto al aburrido cazador.

-¿Por qué Doujima está con él?- se preguntó Robin mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV.

-Oiga, disculpe. Quiero un _Collantes de Soie, _por favor.- dijo Doujima al cantinero.

-Enseguida, señorita- asintió el empleado.

El _barman_ tomó una botella del estante, sirvió un chorro generoso en un vaso, le agregó algunos hielos, y al final le agregó lo que parecía leche condensada.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Doujima, mirando a Amon con curiosidad.

-Hola.- le saludó jovialmente.

Amon la miró de reojo y le dio un trago a su milésimo vaso de whiskey.

-Robin me comentó que te irás dentro de...- miró su reloj- 5 minutos. ¿Es verdad?

-Así es. Ya debo irme.

Doujima suspiró débilmente.

-Oye... yo sé que detestas este tipo de lugares...- comenzó a decir Doujima seriamente.

-Así es.- dijo Amon con frialdad.

Doujima frunció el ceño, tratando de conservar la paciencia antes de perder la simpatía momentánea que había sentido hacia Amon, tal vez debido a los efectos de las Sapporo.

-Sin embargo- continuó-, viniste, y quiero agradecértelo, porque fue divertido ver a todos aquí este día.

Amon, de algún modo, suavizó expresión. No era común que la chica "especial" agradeciera algo de una manera tan sincera. Así pues, supuso que estaba hablando en serio.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer.- respondió Amon escuetamente.

Doujima sonrió. Y casi instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que ese no era su estilo. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, mientras pensaba que tal vez había bebido demasiado.

Robin miraba con desconfianza cómo Doujima y Amon parecían intercambiar un par de palabras. No sabía si eran celos o simplemente miedo lo que sentía, al ver a aquel par comportarse de manera tan rara. Temió por un segundo que Amon estuviera comenzando a embriagarse, pero supo que no era así cuando lo vio ponerse de pie.

-Me voy- le dijo a Doujima-. Nos veremos después.

Robin supo que estaba apunto de irse, lo cual le indicó, obviamente, que no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para aceptar quedarse un poco más.

-¡Robin-chan! ¡Es tu turno!- le dijo Karasuma, mientras la tomaba de un brazo.

Robin no podía dejar de mirar a Amon. Ya se iba, y ni siquiera parecía que tuviera intenciones de despedirse. Karasuma seguía tirando de su brazo sin cesar, y Robin ya no pudo zafarse...

Sin saber cómo exactamente, Robin se encontró de pronto delante de todo mundo. Todos la miraban con rostros sonrientes y curiosos. Algún reflector iluminaba su pequeña figura de pie en el escenario desde lo lejos. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle un poco y el corazón se le aceleró dentro del pecho, como si estuviera desesperado por huir. Respiró profundo y recordó que iba a dedicar su canción a alguien especial para ella.

-Quiero...- dijo, un poco nerviosa- quiero dedicar esta canción a...

Karasuma la miró con unos ojos enormes. Robin de pronto no estuvo tan segura de lo que iba a decir. Pero entonces miró hacia la barra, donde Amon y Doujima parecían discutir un poco. Robin volvió a respirar profundo y fijó su mirada en Amon. Con esa mirada, le expresó todo lo que jamás hubiera expresado con palabras, le mostró su deseo desesperado, le imploró atención. Sin embargo, Amon no estaba mirándola en ese momento.

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a la persona que amo.- dijo finalmente, sin dejar de mirar a Amon, quien seguía sin voltear. Todas las chicas presentes lanzaron un grito emocionado, y Karasuma le sonrió a la joven con satisfacción al ver que no temía expresar lo que sentía ante todos.

-¡Vamos, Amon!- insistía Doujima- Sólo unos minutos más...

Amon negó con la cabeza. Nada podría detenerlo, ni siquiera su vaso en la barra, que todavía estaba lleno hasta la mitad de whiskey.

-Mira, por lo menos termínate ese trago, ¿no?- imploró Doujima, señalando el vaso.

-Ya te dije que no, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer, ¿entiendes..?

De pronto, Amon se quedó petrificado.

Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete 

_Subete wa itami wo tomonauhodo...azayaka_

Giró la cabeza robóticamente hacia el escenario. ¡Robin había comenzado a cantar! Amon no lo podía creer... su voz era tan hermosa, tan melódica. Parecía como si estuviera escuchando cantar a los mismos ángeles. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dejar caer la quijada hasta que tuvo la boca totalmente abierta. Y Doujima no se había quedado atrás, pues ella también se había quedado como estatua al escuchar aquella voz que provenía del escenario. Pero Amon en especial, había comenzado a sentir como si hubiera nacido solamente para escuchar esa dulce voz, la cual parecía acariciar sus oídos con sus suaves y delicadas notas.

_Hontou wa wakeaerumono_

_Nantenaikara furikaeranakatta_

Fall into a light sleep_, watashi ni michiru_

I don't carry out_ yakusoku wa yagate_

_Itsukano kagayaki suteta_

_Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou_

-Robin está…- articuló Amon, sin poder ocultar un leve temblor en la voz.

-Está cantando _Half Pain_, de Bana...- dijo Doujima con asombro y admiración, sin dejar de verla.

Amon frunció el ceño y miró a Doujima con incredulidad. ¿Y qué importaba qué estuviera cantando? Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda su vida, y jamás iba a aceptarlo, pero realmente disfrutó aquellos momentos en los cuales Robin entonaba aquella triste canción.

_Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo, kogoete_

_Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora, asahaka_

_Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou _

_Hiroi atsumete yurushi wo motometara_

Mientras cantaba, Robin había mirado todos los rostros que la rodeaban, evitando ver hacia la barra, pues ahí descubriría nuevamente que a Amon no le importaba un demonio lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. Y eso le lastimaba mucho, puesto que esa canción estaba dedicada solamente a él. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir el peso de una mirada que venía de la barra. Y al mirar, se percató de que Amon la miraba con atención, con asombro, con embeleso. Su corazón comenzó entonces a latir más rápido que nunca, y, por primera vez, sintió que existía para él. Fijó su mirada en él, tratando de confesarle todo lo que sentía hacia él con esa melodía.

Fall into a light sleep_ hitori no yoru ni_

I'm beginning to learn_ kanashimi no shikumi_

_Anata no nukumori kakushi_

_Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru_

Amon no podía dejar de mirar a la chica. No podía ni siquiera parpadear. ¿Era obra de su imaginación? No, era real. No era un sueño, era la verdadera Robin, interpretando una triste canción de amor mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. ¿A caso estaba cantando para él? ¿Estaba tratando de decirle algo, con esa afligida expresión en el rostro? Amon no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era del éxtasis que estaba experimentando al mirar a aquella criatura tan bella, toda cubierta de luz, interpretar una melodía de manera tan especial.

El cazador tanteó en la barra de madera en busca de su whiskey, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Robin. Aquel espectáculo necesitaba una pequeña dosis de alcohol para no perder la compostura. Su mano izquierda halló un vaso y, sin siquiera mirarlo, se llevó el borde a los labios, sin poder dejar de beber.

Doujima tanteó también en la barra, en busca de su bebida. Tomó el vaso y sorbió un poco. En menos de un segundo, escupió el contenido.

-¡¿Y esto qué demonios es?!- exclamó, asqueada, al probar el sabor del whiskey en vez de su dulce bebida francesa. Miró, enfadada, a Amon, quien se estaba acabando su _Collantes de Soie.-_ ¡Hey, ese es mío!

_Fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru_

_I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate_

_Itsukano Kagayaki suteta_

_Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou_

Mientras la música comenzaba a debilitarse cada vez más hasta llegar al final, Robin cerró los ojos con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Todo estaba bien, porque Amon se había quedado sólo un poco más, y había sido para escucharla cantar; hasta seguía sin poder moverse de la barra. Parecía que le había gustado, y eso le hacía sentirse extremadamente bien.

Un sonido estruendoso hizo que Robin abriera los ojos lentamente: el aplauso. El club entero aplaudió la interpretación de Robin. Karasuma hasta se había puesto de pie. Sakaki esbozaba una sonrisa de completa aprobación, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo. Doujima seguía en la barra, con Amon. Y parecía enfadada.

-¡Te tomaste mi _Collantes de Soie _!- exclamó, indignada, al ver su vaso vacío en la mano de Amon.

Amon se volvió lentamente a Doujima. Claro. Ese no había sido el sabor de su whiskey. Había sido más bien un sabor…

-¡DULCE !

Amon miró el vaso con horror. Ya era muy tarde, pues el organismo había comenzado a pedirle más azúcar. Sabía que ya no podría parar a partir de ese momento; todo estaba perdido… Pero es que Robin le había cautivado tanto con esa preciosa voz que ni siquiera había notado la diferencia en su bebida.

-Oye, ¿estás bien ?- le dijo Doujima, cuando se percató de que Amon había palidecido más de lo normal y que comenzaba a sudar un poco.

-¿Esto qué demonios es ?- le preguntó Amon, con los ojos llameantes de excitación.

Doujima abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Es un _Collantes de Soie_…- dijo, en voz bajita.

-¡DAME OTRO !- le exigió Amon, sacudiéndola de los hombros con violencia.

Doujima sonrió ampliamente, mientras Amon la agitaba con desesperación.

-¡¿Eso significa que te quedarás un poco más?!- exclamó.

Robin bajó los tres escalones del escenario. Mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, Karasuma continuó aplaudiéndole mientras sonreía.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Robin- le dijo, cuando ambas se hubieron sentado-. Te felicito.

Robin rió, un poco sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias. Supongo que sí estuvo muy bien. Hasta Amon...

-Sí, Amon ya se iba y se quedó a verte- le confirmó Karasuma, apoyando la barbilla en la mano-. Y créeme que él no acostumbra hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Robin miró hacia la barra, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Pero cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que ni Amon ni Doujima estaban ahí. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolos.

-¡Les tengo buenas noticias!- dijo de pronto la voz de Doujima, detrás de Robin.

Karasuma y Robin se volvieron para ver a Doujima de frente. Venía con Amon, quien llevaba una bebida en la mano. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Doujima?- preguntó Karasuma.

-¡Amon se quedará más tiempo!- sonrió.

Robin y Karasuma soltaron un débil quejido. Hasta Sakaki se sorprendió un poco. Karasuma miró con detenimiento los ojos de Amon. Reconoció esa mirada y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Reparó entonces en el vaso que llevaba con él.

-Doujima-kun...- susurró- ¿qué está bebiendo Amon?

-Ah, es un _Collantes de Soie_- sonrió la chica-. Es mi bebida preferida. Parece que también a él le gustó mucho, ¿verdad, Amon?- le dio un codazo al cazador.

-Esto... sí, está muy buena.- dijo Amon distraídamente. Sonrió antes de darle otro trago al vaso.

Robin se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿A caso no sería...?

-¡Pero Amon!- dijo Karasuma, poniéndose de pie de un salto- Considero que debes volver a casa ahora, porque... uhm... bueno...

Doujima frunció el ceño. Amon miró el reloj, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Pero si es muy temprano- dijo, jovialmente. Karasuma se estremeció-. Además, no todos los días podemos venir a lugares como éste, ¿o me equivoco?

Robin miró a Karasuma con angustia. Y ella le devolvió la mirada, con una leve expresión de "Ups..."

-Creo que merecemos un descanso después de todas las presiones que el trabajo y las cazas implican- continuó Amon, al tiempo que Doujima se sentaba y él tomaba una silla de una mesa cercana para sentarse también-. ¿No creen que nos volveríamos locos si no nos tomáramos al menos una noche para divertirnos?- rió.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- sonrió Doujima, mientras chocaba su vaso con el de Amon.

Ni Robin ni Karasuma podían articular palabra. Después de unos minutos (y de que Amon pidiera otra _Collantes de Soie_), Amon había comenzado a platicar con Sakaki y Doujima alegremente. A los dos jóvenes no parecía importarles el cambio tan radical que había sufrido Amon; ni siquiera se percataron en qué momento había comenzado a portarse de manera tan diferente. Pero Robin estaba angustiadísima: todo lo que Karasuma le había descrito hacía unos momentos estaba sucediendo delante de sus propios ojos. Amon había comenzado a narrar una caza que le resultó muy difícil, pero confesó que se había divertido mucho.

-¡Estaba harto de correr tras ese brujo!- decía- Era muy rápido, pero finalmente lo capturamos, ¿recuerdan? Ah, recuerdo que esa vez Sakaki desperdició nueve balas. ¡Típico de él! jajajajajaja.

Sakaki frunció el ceño, ruborizado. Tanto Doujima como Karasuma soltaron risas burlonas. Robin miró a Karasuma con la boca abierta, un poco molesta.

-¡Karasuma-san!- la jalonéo suavemente de una manga- ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta de que Amon está...?

-¿Ebrio?- rió Karasuma- No te preocupes por él, Robin. Se está divirtiendo, ¿no es así?

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par. Era cierto. Nunca lo había visto reír, ni compartir nada con nadie. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez no era tan malo, que si no era de esa manera, ¿cómo se suponía que el pobre hombre debía desahogar todas las emociones que siempre se empeñaba tanto en ocultar?

-Supongo que... está bien así.- sonrió Robin.

Y desde ese momento, olvidó todo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella también había comenzado a reír y a disfrutar del momento. Los demás habían comenzado a contar cosas diferentes y siempre terminaban todos llorando de la risa. Algunos momentos después, Doujima volvió a cantar, todos volvieron a pedir más bebidas, y Amon se bebió otro _Collantes de Soie _entero. Los minutos corrían, y la joven ni siquiera los sentía pasar. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, y parecía que Amon también. En cierto momento, comenzó a narrar sus primeras cazas con lujo de detalle; hasta les comentó a los demás a cerca de sus errores y de lo enfadados que habían estado sus superiores en aquel entonces. Robin se sintió un poco aliviada al saber que él también se había equivocado al principio, y recordó lo que le había dicho Michael. _Amon es un ser humano. _Y como tal, sabía divertirse, sabía reír, y sabía compartir. Y a cada minuto que pasaba, se desenvolvía más y más. Todas esas emociones que habían estado siempre escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser comenzaban a salir a la luz. Y Robin sintió que comenzaba a conocer el lado humano de Amon.

-Ah, qué molesto estaba mi superior inmediato aquella ocasión...- suspiró el cazador, al terminar una de sus anécdotas- Pero bueno, todos los cazadores nos equivocamos alguna vez, ¿no es así?- sonrió- Aunque no todos le provocamos quemaduras de primer grado a nuestros compañeros.

Todos se quedaron muy serios. Robin sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-Amon, yo...- comenzó a susurrar.

-¡Qué no habría dado para ver la expresión de Zaizen si yo hubiera hecho algo así en mis primeras cazas!- se carcajeó Amon.

Entonces todos rieron, menos Robin, quien sintió vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido.

-¡Amigos, ha llegado la hora del baile!- dijo un animador desde el escenario- ¡_Le Baron Rouge_ es el único club karaoke de la capital que trae para ustedes dos horas enteras de música exclusiva para que bailen!

La gente aplaudió, al tiempo que una melodía alegre comenzaba a escucharse por doquier. Robin miró a su alrededor y vio cómo algunos comenzaban a levantarse de sus lugares para sacar a alguien más a bailar.

-¿Bailamos?- le propuso Amon a Karasuma jovialmente.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió ella.

Robin levantó una ceja mientras veía cómo ambos se dirigían a la pista de baile tomados de la mano. Doujima lanzó un grito de emoción y comenzó a reír. Sakaki también rió un poco, pero de un segundo a otro se puso muy serio y miró a la joven con decisión.

-Yurika...- comenzó a decir tímidamente.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Qui-quieres bailar co-conmigo?- tartamudeó.

Doujima esbozó una enorme sonrisa, se puso de pie de un salto y jaló ella misma a Sakaki a la pista.

Robin suspiró al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo no sabía bailar. De cualquier modo, se quedó mirando cómo Amon y Karasuma bailaban alegremente, al ritmo de una melodía muy movida, que se le hacía muy conocida de los 70's. Sus compañeros bailaron varias piezas mientras ella los observaba desde la mesa. De un momento a otro, Sakaki y Doujima comenzaron a bailar tan bien que la gente hizo un círculo a su alrededor, aplaudiendo y riendo.

-¡Vamos, Robin-chan!- le sonrió Karasuma, después de haberse abierto paso de entre la multitud para llegar hasta ella y tomarla del brazo.

-¡Pero yo no sé...!- trató de defenderse Robin, mientras Karasuma la metía entre el mundo de gente que había en la pista.

Robin se acomodó entre la gente, para ver más de cerca cómo bailaban Sakaki y Doujima. De entre todos, Amon tomó la mano de Karasuma y la invitó nuevamente a bailar. Ambos fueron junto a Sakaki y Doujima, y a ellos se unieron otras parejas, hasta que el círculo se deshizo y Robin se encontró entre la gente que bailaba, sola y sin mover un músculo.

Cuando se proponía irse a sentar otra vez a la mesa, algo la detuvo.

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Robin miró con sorpresa a un joven muy bien parecido que le extendía la mano al tiempo que le sonreía.

-Esto... yo no sé bailar...- susurró ella.

-No te preocupes, es fácil, ya verás.

Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra le tomó de la mano. Robin se sintió algo torpe, pues no sabía cómo moverse, pero después de un momento comenzó a relajarse un poco y a moverse de manera natural.

Karasuma vio a Robin bailando con aquel chico y rió un poco.

-¿Qué te causa risa?- preguntó Amon, sin dejar de bailar.

-Bueno, es sólo que parece que Robin hizo un amigo...- sonrió Karasuma.

Amon frunció el ceño y buscó a la joven entre la gente. Y efectivamente la vio mientras bailaba con un chico muy bien parecido... y más joven que él... quien la estaba tomando ¿de la cintura?

-Un segundo...- gruñó Amon, mientras jalaba a Sakaki, quien se encontraba cerca de allí, y lo empujaba para que bailara con Karasuma en su lugar.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Doujima, al ver que le habían arrebatado a su pareja.

-¿Sabes? Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le sonrió el joven desconocido a Robin, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco-. Aprendes rápido, ¿eh?

-Bueno, yo...

-Oye, tú...- dijo una voz molesta junto a ellos.

Robin miró con sorpresa a Amon, quien había tomado al joven del hombro.

-¿E-eh?- tartamudeó el chico.

-¿Me permites, por favor?- lo apartó Amon, tomando su lugar frente a Robin.

-C-claro que sí, adelante...- dijo el muchacho, mientras se alejaba torpemente entre la multitud.

Robin se quedó petrificada al ver a Amon tan cerca de ella. Estaba tan cerca que hasta podía ver los detalles de su ropa a la perfección.

Amon puso su mano en la cintura de Robin, quien se estremeció un poco al sentir aquel contacto tan repentino.

-Ah...- se quejó ella, apartándose un poco.

-¿Qué?- sonrió Amon, acercándola a él- ¿No sabes bailar? Si hace un rato lo estabas haciendo con ese mocoso.

-Esto... yo...

-Vamos, no es tan complicado- le dijo, con un guiño, y la tomó de la mano-. Ahora, pon tu mano en mi hombro.

Robin lo tomó del hombro torpemente, mientras sentía cómo la otra mano le comenzaba a sudar. Le preocupó que Amon sintiera su mano toda sudada.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar una melodía más suave, y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Karasuma ya había conseguido otra pareja, devolviéndole así la suya a Doujima, quien en ese momento se encontraba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de un torpe Sakaki.

Robin sintió pánico. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando sintió cómo Amon la acercaba más a él.

-Esta pieza se baila más lento- le dijo con amabilidad-. Mira cómo lo hacen los demás.

La joven sintió el pecho del cazador presionado contra el suyo mientras bailaban lentamente. Recordó aquella vez cuando había escuchado los latidos de su corazón mientras él había sufrido todo aquel dolor a causa de la quemadura en el brazo. Lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de él, y que esa era la oportunidad para disculparse por lo sucedido.

-Oye, Amon...- comenzó a decir tímidamente.

-Dime.

-Yo... estoy muy apenada por lo que pasó. Lo lamento mucho, fui irresponsable y descuidada, y yo...

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Amon movió un poco su brazo derecho.

Robin asintió.

-Te lastimé- dijo en voz muy baja-. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Amon se detuvo un momento. Robin también se quedó muy quieta.

-Pero es que yo...- continuó ella-... estaba tan asustada por lo que pudiera pasarte que olvidé ponerme las gafas. Pero si tan sólo me las hubiera puesto, tú no estarías...

-Tan sólo trataste de protegerme- le sonrió Amon-. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Y te lo agradezco, Robin.

La chica notó que ambos comenzaban a acercarse más y más. Era algo casi involuntario, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, sus rostros estaban a menos de 10 cm uno del otro. Robin comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de él tan agitados como los suyos. Tragó saliva. Amon estaba a punto de _besarla. _Sintió cómo se ruborizaba al sentirlo cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a relajar los labios...

-Robin, yo...

Estaban tan cerca que Robin pudo percibir un aroma dulce en el aliento de Amon. Era verdad... Amon estaba...

Robin abrió los ojos inmediatamente y empujó suave pero firmemente a Amon hacia atrás con ambas manos.

-Amon- murmuró, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos-, estás ebrio.

Amon frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¡Dije que estás ebrio!- exclamó la joven, indignada.

Amon la miró con incredulidad, sin saber qué decir. Robin sintió un nudo en la garganta, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-¡Ah, vaya!- rió Karasuma, quien había llegado hasta donde se encontraban ellos junto con Sakaki y Doujima- Veo que Amon también ha bailado contigo, Robin-chan.

Robin miró a Karasuma con tristeza, y ésta comprendió inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien.

-Robin... ¿qué...?

-¡Eh, pero no has bailado conmigo!- le reclamó Doujima a Amon, jalándolo del brazo.

-Estoy cansado, sentémonos un rato, ¿no?- propuso Sakaki a Robin y Karasuma, mientras Doujima seguía jaloneando a Amon, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una melodía más movida.

Robin fue la primera en dirigirse a la mesa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas discretamente. Karasuma y Sakaki fueron a sentarse también.

-¿Sucede algo, Robin?- le preguntó Karasuma con preocupación.

Robin miró cómo Amon bailaba con Doujima como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se sintió tonta y molesta consigo misma.

-No- respondió firmemente, al tiempo que le daba un trago a la Sapporo de Doujima-. No pasa nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V.

Michael terminó de teclear los últimos párrafos del reporte de la caza más reciente en el ordenador. Realmente no era necesario que escribiera aquello, pero no tenía nada qué hacer. De cualquier modo, aunque hubiera tenido trabajo, no habría sido capaz de concentrarse en hacerlo bien. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Robin estaba en una fiesta en la cual también estaba Amon. Y había un número infinito de situaciones que podrían presentarse entre ellos dos estando en aquel club. O por lo menos eso era lo que Michael pensaba.

De hecho, desde que todos se habían ido, el hacker no había podido dejar de imaginar todas y cada una de las probabilidades que había de que Amon y Robin se quedaran solos en algún momento, de que Doujima los animara a bailar juntos, de que Robin se quedara dormida y Amon tuviera que llevarla a casa, donde no estaba Touko porque también había salido, y que tuviera que llevarla a su cama, y que tuviera que quedarse con ella hasta que llegara Touko, y ¿qué tal si Touko no llegaba? Entonces Amon podría...

-¡ARGH!

Michael le dio una patada a un bote de basura que tenía cerca, y todas las bolitas de papel y las latas de refresco que había dentro se esparcieron por el piso. Suspiró y miró el reloj. Eran las 12:300. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado, tan encerrado, tan impotente. Si tan sólo no hubiera tenido que quedarse ahí día y noche, habría ido al dichoso festejo del cumpleaños de Doujima, y le habría enseñado a Robin quién sabía bailar, quién sabía cantar y quién sabía divertirse. Sí... le habría mostrado que con él nunca se aburriría. Mientras que Amon... Bah, el tipo ni siquiera sabía sonreír. Ya parecía que iba a bailar. Seguramente hasta se había ido temprano, y sin despedirse, claro, porque ese era su estilo.

Michael sonrió maliciosamente y cruzó los dedos detrás de su nuca.

-Con un tipo tan amargado como él...- murmuró para sí mismo- no hay nada de qué angustiarse...

-¡WAAAAAAAA!

Doujima lanzó un grito de emoción mientras Amon le daba una vuelta. Tal parecía que "el tipo" sabía bailar mejor de lo que sus compañeros habían imaginado. Karasuma aplaudía alegremente desde la mesa, mientras que Sakaki trataba de mirar a otra parte, pues era obvio que él no había bailado tan bien como Amon.

-¡No tan rápido, Amon-kun!- rió Doujima mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-¿No te gustó esa vuelta?- le respondió él, arqueando una ceja- Entonces, ¡tendré que hacerlo mejor!

Y le dio otras dos vueltas más, una tras otra. Doujima sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y no paraba de reír escandalosamente. Estaba tan mareada que tuvo que abrazarse de Amon para no caer. Robin frunció el ceño. Amon no se veía para nada apenado, y eso que había intentado besarla hacía a penas un par de minutos. Ahora parecía estarse entendiendo bastante bien con Doujima.

-Nunca imaginé que una persona fuera capaz de hacer el ridículo en esa forma...- refunfuñó Robin, mirando con desdén la cerveza de Doujima, a la cual le había dado un sorbo antes, pero pensó que si iba a terminar en el mismo estado que Amon, prefería no beber más.

Karasuma la miró de reojo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No te preocupes, en un momento bailará contigo otra vez.- le dijo, con un guiño.

Robin se sonrojó levemente. Una parte de ella sí tenía ganas de estar cerca de él otra vez, de que se comportara diferente y de que la tomara sorpresivamente entre sus brazos e intentara besarla de nuevo. Pero otra parte en su interior se sentía herida y decepcionada, pues sabía que no podía confiar en las acciones o palabras de un ebrio. Y así como intentó besarla a ella, podría intentar besar a Doujima, o a Karasuma, o a cualquier otra chica que bailara con él. Y así no era como ella quería que fueran las cosas. ¿Cómo iba a ilusionarse con algo que Amon nunca habría hecho cuando estuviera sobrio? Y, más aún, ¿cómo confiar en todo aquello, si al día siguiente ya no recordaría nada? Sería como si nunca hubiera pasado, y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

-Si sigue dándole vueltas así, puede que vomite...- comentó de pronto Sakaki apáticamente- El baile no se trata de dar mil vueltas; también hay otros movimientos y pasos que...

-Bueno, si así lo crees, ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?- lo retó Karasuma, poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo del muchacho para que salieran a bailar.

Sakaki mostró todas las tonalidades del rojo en sus mejillas en menos de un segundo. Cabizbajo, caminó hasta la pista con Karasuma y comenzaron a bailar.

Robin trató de sonreír ante la escena, pero reprimió tal gesto al notar que Amon y Doujima se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡Ah, demonios!- exclamó ella, poniéndose una mano en el pecho mientras recobraba el aliento- ¡Este hombre sí sabe lo que es bailar!

Amon sonrió con satisfacción y tomó un asiento junto a Robin, quien discretamente recorrió su silla al lado contrario para no estar tan cerca de él.

-Disculpen, chicos- dijo Doujima mientras se alejaba-. Voy al tocador.

Ni Robin ni Amon dijeron palabra. Se quedaron mirando cada quien a otra parte para evitar mirarse a la cara.

-¿Les ofrezco más bebidas?- les ofreció un mesero, dirigiéndose a ellos con amabilidad.

-Sí, yo quiero otra _Sollantes de Coie_.- pidió Amon.

-Eh... disculpe, señor, querrá usted decir un _Collantes de Soie_...- le corrigió el empleado.

-¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Quiero otro de ésos, por favor.- rió Amon.

El mesero también se sonrió mientras se alejaba. Robin miró a Amon con decepción y meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Es que no puedes parar de beber?- le reprendió a su compañero- ¡Mira cómo te has puesto! Quién te viera tan serio...

Amon arqueó una ceja y miró a Robin con aparente fastidio.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-¡Ya te lo dije antes! ¡Estás tomado!

-¡Ah, sí, estoy tomado!- exclamó sarcásticamente- ¿Y me quieres decir por qué?

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?- se indignó Robin, cruzándose de brazos- Yo conozco a un Amon serio, correcto y respetuoso. ¡Y hace menos de diez minutos trataste de besarme, cuando yo me disculpé contigo! Estás hecho un desastre, debería darte vergüenza.

Amon se puso entonces muy serio y fulminó a Robin con la mirada.

-Si estoy así, es por tu culpa.- le soltó.

Robin hizo una mueca de molesta extrañeza.

-¿_Mi_ culpa?- gimió.

-Claro que es tu culpa- confirmó Amon tranquilamente-. Todo es tu culpa.

Robin meneó la cabeza y torció los labios.

-Desde que llegaste a la STN-J- continuó él-, no, desde que llegaste a _mi vida_, a entrometerte en mis cosas, todo está de cabeza. Todas mis perfectas rutinas se arruinaron, y todo por ti, por tu presencia cerca de mí. Me alteras, me desesperas, me enloqueces. Siempre andas por ahí, tratando de ayudar o de hacer algo constructivo; me sigues como si fueras mi sombra, me miras como si no hubiera otra cosa a tu alrededor, me tratas con amabilidad, me muestras admiración... Me confundes, no soporto tenerte tan cerca. Me tienes...

-Aquí tiene su bebida, señor.- le dijo un mesero amablemente, mientras le entregaba un vaso.

Amon casi se lo arrebató y bebió más de la mitad de un trago.

-¡Ya detente!- le suplicó Robin, tratando de apartar el vaso de sus labios. Al hacerlo, tomó con fuerza su brazo derecho y Amon soltó un quejido-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo, apartando sus manos de él casi inmediatamente.

-Hasta esa ocasión- continuó Amon -, mientras todos fueron a completar la caza, tú desobedeciste, y te quedaste a mi lado un laaaaaargo rato, escuchando mi corazón, supongo, o no sé qué demonios hacías al apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho de esa manera durante tanto tiempo.

Robin bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo evidente.

-De no haber sido por aquel insoportable ardor en el brazo, hubiera deseado que nos quedáramos así toda la noche...- suspiró, y se terminó lo que quedaba de su trago.

-¡Ya ni sabes lo que dices!- chilló Robin, al mirar con horror cómo Amon le hacía una seña a otro mesero para que le trajera otra bebida- ¡Deja ya de beber!

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- preguntó Amon con indignación- Además, ya te dije que es tu culpa. No deberías haber permitido que me quedara tanto tiempo, en un principio. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Tú desordenas todo, niña... _¡hic!_

Robin frunció el ceño y, a señas, le indicó al mesero que no trajera más bebidas. El mesero se alejó discretamente, mientras que Amon recostó la cabeza en la mesa. Robin se sintió nuevamente decepcionada.

-Si tan solo... si tan solo pudieras decirme estas cosas cuando estás sobrio...

Amon la miró con ojos vagos, como si no comprendiera lo que decía.

-¿Por qué me desprecias?- le preguntó, y su voz comenzó a oírse un poco viciada.

-¿Uh?

-De seguro sabes cómo estoy por tu culpa. Sin embargo, sigues dándome pequeñas muestras de dulzura sin entregar todo totalmente. Me estás ocultando algo, algo que no quieres darme. Me estás matando, ¿sabes? Te burlas de mí, juegas conmigo. Me imagino lo divertido que será para ti dedicarme esas tímidas sonrisitas a cada momento y voltear a otra parte cuando te miro. Pero no voy a ceder, eso tenlo por seguro. Nunca... _¡hic!_... nunca te devolveré las sonrisas, ni te diré cuánto me fascinas...

Robin se había quedado muy quieta, y había comenzado a abrir mucho la boca.

-¿Por qué no me haces caso?- se quejó Amon, incorporándose de nuevo, pero hablando más para sí mismo- ¿Por qué estás siempre aparentando que estás cerca, cuando realmente estás fuera de mi alcance?

-Eh...

-¡Ssh!- la interrumpió Amon- Estoy hablando, ¿sí? Esto... ¿Qué sigue? ¡Ah, sí! Que no me haces caso _¡hic!_ Pero ¡nunca vayas a hacerme caso! ¡Aprovechada! Uhm...- murmuró- es que me atraes demasiado...

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par. Ya no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado, y sinceramente le inspiraba un poco de pena ajena y lástima. Comprendió entonces por qué siempre evitaba ir a ese tipo de lugares. Simplemente sabía que en algún momento comenzaría a desvariar.

-Amon, por favor deja de decir incoherencias- le dijo seriamente-. Compórtate ya...

-¡¿Incoherencias?!- exclamó él, dando un puñetazo en la mesa, olvidando momentáneamente que aún le dolía el brazo, por lo que un segundo después soltó un gemido.

Robin se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás ante el golpe, y la escena llamó la atención de Doujima, quien se aproximaba nuevamente a ellos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Esto... sí, todo bien...- le sonrió Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Karasuma, quien, con Sakaki, también había vuelto a la mesa, agitada de tanto bailar.

-Me parece que Amon está un poco... _ebrio..._- le susurró Doujima al oído, como si fuera una novedad. Ante lo cual Karasuma hizo una mueca de, "No me digas..."

-No sucede nada- insistió Robin-. Es que... ¡le duele el brazo!

Sakaki, Doujima y Karasuma intercambiaron miradas sospechosas. Amon tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida, y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas. Robin trató de mantener la sonrisa en sus labios, y de no hacer más obvio que su respuesta era inventada.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar una popular canción llamada _Can't take my eyes off of you_. Amon pareció despertar de su aparente modorra y se levantó de un salto de su silla.

-¿Bailamos de nuevo?- jaloneó a Doujima.

-¡Pero claro!- gritó ella.

Sakaki fulminó a Amon con la mirada. Había planeado sacar él esta vez a Doujima, pero parecía que Amon nunca tenía suficiente con ella...

-Voy a buscar a alguna chica para sacarla a bailar...- gruñó.

Karasuma y Robin lo miraron alejarse.

-Me pregunto si su plan para poner celosa a Doujima-kun funcionará...- rió Karasuma para sí misma.

-Oye, Karasuma-san...- comenzó a decir Robin en voz muy bajita- Creo que sería prudente que nos fuéramos ya. Amon se está poniendo cada vez más imprudente.

Karasuma se puso muy seria.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _imprudente_?

-Dice cosas extrañas que me incomodan y...

-¿Te dijo algo ofensivo?- Karasuma pareció molestarse un poco y ponerse a la defensiva.

-No, no, para nada...- se apresuró a negar Robin- Es que... es otra persona. Ha actuado extraño; no es quien yo conozco. Al principio pensé que sería divertido que bailara y todo eso, pero ahora sé que todo este espectáculo era lo que él quería evitar en un principio. Estoy segura de que no le gustaría enterarse de que hizo todo esto delante de todos y que ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Pero Robin, ya te dije que nunca recuerda nada de lo que...

-¡Ya sé que olvidará todo!- exclamó la joven- Porque nada es en serio, nada es verdad... ¿o me equivoco?

Karasuma frunció el ceño. Miró hacia donde estaba Amon, bailando frenéticamente con una atolondrada y mareada Doujima. Pero si esa era la única forma de hacer que el hombre se pasara un rato divertido... Sin embargo, miró detenidamente a Robin y supo que la joven sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Amon, permitiéndole comportarse así y hablar de más sin hacer nada al respecto. Era obvio que cuando Amon estuviera en sus cinco sentidos y se enterara de que Robin había hecho que todos se fueran más temprano, impidiéndole así hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo había hecho, reconocería que le importaba a la chica. Y eso, obviamente, le convenía mucho a Robin.

-Mhm...- murmuró Karasuma- En cuanto termine la hora del baile, nos iremos.

-¿Cuánto falta para eso?

-Menos de una hora.- respondió su compañera, mirando su reloj de pulso.

Robin suspiró, aliviada. Pronto todo terminaría, y ella podría finalmente salir de aquel lugar, olvidar lo cerca que había estado de ese hombre, y borrar de su memoria todas las vacías palabras que le había dicho. Había sido muy doloroso para ella escucharlo decir todo eso. Se preguntó por qué, si siempre había deseado que precisamente él le dijera alguna vez que moría por ella, que la necesitaba cerca, que le inquietaba su presencia. Pero así... de esa manera... no tenía validez alguna.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y antes de lo que había imaginado, ya todos se encontraban sentados de nuevo; Sakaki un poco decepcionado, pues no había encontrado chica alguna que aceptara bailar con él. Doujima se veía bastante satisfecha.

-¡Amigos- comenzó a decir, con una enorme sonrisa-, este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida!

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Robin miró la expresión alegre de Amon. No sabía si creerla o no.

-Me da gusto que te hayas divertido, Doujima-kun- le dijo Karasuma con un guiño-. Y bueno, nosotros también nos divertimos bastante. ¿O no, chicos?

Sakaki y Amon asintieron con entusiasmo. Robin se limitó a sonreír. También ella se había divertido, pero los desvaríos de Amon la habían dejado un poco confundida, y no era agradable. Sabía que el lunes no podría mirarle a la cara sin sentirse extraña e incómoda. Aquellas confesiones le habían hecho pensar en cuántas veces Amon le había dicho a una mujer equis que se sentía atraído hacia ella estando borracho.

De pronto, la música había dejado de tocar y la pista se había quedado vacía. Ya sólo se escuchaban las risas de la gente y los sonidos típicos de un bar. Robin miró seriamente a Karasuma, y ésta asintió.

-Bueno- dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Esto estuvo de maravilla, pero ya es la 1:00 de la mañana, y yo no sé ustedes, pero tengo cosas qué hacer mañana.

Doujima bostezó con pereza.

-Miho, por Dios, es viernes...- rezongó.

-¿Eh, desde cuándo te tomas la libertad de llamarme por mi nombre?- se indignó Karasuma.

Doujima se encogió de hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿Ya nos vamos?!- gimió Amon- ¡Esperen un segundo, hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de irnos!

Todos lo miraron con asombro. Robin más bien con horror.

-Amon, ya es muy tarde, tu casa no está muy cerca que digamos, y seré yo quien tenga que llevarte, así que no me hagas salir más tarde de lo que ya es...- dijo Karasuma seriamente.

-¡En serio, no tomará más de cinco minutos!- insistió él, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y corriendo hacia... ¿el escenario?

-Oh, no...- dijo Robin, angustiadísima- No me digas que va a...

Amon subió al escenario, pidió el micrófono y sonrió ante el público. Todos aplaudieron; Doujima estaba como loca.

-¡Así se hace, Amon-kun!- gritaba, mientras Sakaki comenzaba a paralizarse ante la escena.

-Esta canción- comenzó a decir el cazador, con un tono galante (el cual hizo suspirar a varias chicas que estaban sentadas en las mesas de adelante)-, es para una mujer especial.

Todas las muchachas, incluyendo a Doujima, gritaron. Sakaki mantenía una expresión neutral/despectiva, y Karasuma optó por hundir la cara entre las manos. Robin sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Una suave música empezó a escucharse, y Amon comenzó a cantar...

Wow... sono hitomi (Wow, esos ojos)  
Yeah... sorasazuni (Sí... ni el más mínimo cambio)  
Sotto ore ni hohoemi kakeru (Me sonríes suavemente)  
Ah... kegarenaki hito (Ah... qué persona tan pura)

Robin sintió un fuerte mareo. Su voz grave y varonil estaba cantando tan dulcemente, con tanto sentimiento... era tan entonada, tan suave, como de terciopelo. La chica de verdad creyó que se iba a desmayar. Y al parecer muchas de las jovencitas presentes estaban en su misma situación. El club se había llenado de gritos de excitación.

Kono kimochi wa nan nan darou? (¿Qué es este sentimiento?)  
Ichido de ii nani ka wo kaetemitai yo (Aunque sea sólo una vez, voy a tratar de cambiar)

Itteshimaou... ah... anata ga hoshii (Voy a decirlo... ah... te quiero)  
Donna hana yori mo ore wo mikiyoseru (Me fascinas mucho más que cualquier flor)  
Kono basho kara ima tobitatte (Estoy volando fuera de aquí en este instante)  
Anata ni agemashou (Para ir y darte)  
Nureru youna touch (Un toque cálido)

Karasuma no dejaba de hundir el rostro entre sus guantes, sintiendo un poco de pena. Creyó que se iba a quedar sorda por tantos gritos. Robin no podía si quiera moverse.

Wow... kirawarete (Wow… temo que me odies)  
Yeah... nakushiteshimau no wo (Sí… que pueda perder algo)  
Osore nigeru munan ni warau (Así que escapo a un lugar seguro)  
Ah... kore mo jinsei tte yatsu nano (Ah, ¿a esto llamo vida?)

Konna kimochi wa dounan darou? (¿Qué me provoca esta sensación?)  
Nantonaku kokoro ga sabishii no wa naze (¿Por qué, de algún modo, mi corazón se siente tan solo?)

Robin sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estaba cantando de manera tan verdadera, tan sincera. Se preguntó si también era efecto del alcohol.

Itteshimaou... ah... anata ga hoshii (Voy a decirlo… ah… te quiero)  
Donna hana yori mo ore wo kanjiwaseru (Me confundes mucho más que cualquier flor)  
Hoka no dare ni mo yasashikunaide (Estoy volando fuera de aquí en este instante)  
Anata ni agemashou (Para ir y darte)  
Nakeru youna touch (Un toque sollozante)

Doujima hasta estaba llorando de la emoción.

-¡Oh, Haruto!- exclamó, al tiempo que tomaba al chico del cuello y lo agitaba con violencia- ¡Creo que estoy enamorada!

Los ojos de Sakaki estaban en blanco.

Akegata no yume no naka dake jyanakute (Esto no se encuentra en medio de un sueño al amanecer)  
Monji darake no gamen no naka de mo nakute (Tampoco en una pantalla llena de palabras)  
Nani ki ni humming suru koe demo ii (Hasta a través de una inconsciente y susurrante voz estaría bien)  
Dekireba sono te wo totte tsuetai... (Si es posible, quiero sostener tus manos y decirlo...)

Entonces miró directamente a Robin. La joven se estremeció.

Nee... aishiteru no? (Oye... ¿me amas?)  
Yeah... sore wa hontou nano? (Sí... ¿a caso es verdad?)

Doujima volvió a gritar con fuerza, y como Sakaki se había puesto tan rígido como una tabla, optó por agitar el brazo de Robin frenéticamente. A diferencia del joven, ella parecía hecha de trapo. Sentía como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas de pronto, como si estuviera soñando. Amon no había desafinado una nota, ni se le escuchaba arrastrar las palabras como a un ebrio. Se escuchaba bastante bien.

Itteshimaou... ah... anata ga hoshii (Voy a decirlo… ah… te quiero)  
Itsudatte nani mo dekinai manma de (Me siento sin esperanzas todo el tiempo, no puedo hacer nada)

Doushiyou mo naku miokuttekita (Algo que he enviado lejos)  
Kitto taisetsuna mono (Algo que es importante)

Dakara itteshimaou... ah... anata ga hoshii (Así que voy a decírtelo… ah… te quiero)  
Donna tori yori mo itoshiku habataku (Remontándome a lo lejos más bellamente que un ave)  
Kono basho kara ima tobitatte (Estoy volando fuera de aquí en este instante)  
Ore dake ga agemashou (Sólo para poder darte)  
Nakeru youna touch (Un toque sollozante)

La música se desvaneció lentamente, y al llegar al final, todas las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron, emocionadas. Sin embargo, más de un caballero se veía molesto. Karasuma mostró la cara de nuevo, como cerciorándose de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella venía con Amon.

Doujima corrió a colgarse de él cuando finalmente hubo llegado a la mesa. Sakaki seguía sufriendo una especie de ataque cataléptico, y Robin seguía hipnotizada con aquella voz. Al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo aquel lío...

Minutos después, los cinco se encontraban ya saliendo por la puerta principal, hacia el estacionamiento. Amon iba platicando con Doujima, y ambos reían cada cinco segundos. Karasuma iba mirando hacia arriba, negando constantemente con la cabeza y murmurando cosas. Robin alcanzó a entender algo así como, "Para qué lo hice venir..."

La joven sintió el viento helado de la noche soplando en sus mejillas mientras el grupo esperaba que trajeran sus autos. Sintió un poco de sueño y debilidad en las rodillas. Ni siquiera imaginaba qué hora era ya, pero supuso que sería como la 1:30 o cuarto para las dos. La experiencia había valido la pena, y dentro de lo que cabía se había distraído y divertido, además de que había conocido el lado _destrampado_ de Amon.

-Bueno- sonrió Doujima, una vez que le llevaron su auto-, nos veremos el lunes, muchas gracias por todo.

-Ve con cuidado, Doujima-kun.- se despidió Karasuma.

Sakaki miró con desilusión cómo se alejaba el auto de Doujima.

-Nos veremos el lunes.- suspiró el joven, mientras se metía más al fondo del estacionamiento para quitarle la cadena a su motocicleta. Minutos después, Amon y las chicas lo vieron alejarse también a toda velocidad en medio de la noche.

Los tres esperaron en silencio hasta que les entregaron el auto de Karasuma.

-Vamos, sube- le dio ella a Amon, haciéndole una seña para que tomara el asiento del copiloto-. Mañana podrás venir a recoger tu auto.

Amon se indignó momentáneamente, pero igual terminó obedeciendo. Robin subió al asiento de atrás. Miró por la ventanilla cómo comenzaban a alejarse lentamente de _Le Baron Rouge_, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista. Se cruzó de brazos y trató de mantenerse despierta hasta llegar a casa.

-Es la primera vez que me llevan en el asiento del copiloto desde que me entregaron el auto.- murmuró Amon.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- afirmó Karasuma-. Y bueno, quién soy yo para decírtelo, si tú lo sabes muy bien... después de haber cantado por primera vez en público, y ante tantas damas emocionadas...

Amon tosió falsamente, como tratando de ignorar el comentario.

-Iremos primero a dejar a Amon- continuó Karasuma, mirando a Robin a través del retrovisor-. Su casa está un poco lejos, y no me gustaría ir yo sola hasta allá... ¿No tienes inconveniente, Robin-chan?

-Para nada- sonrió Robin-. Estoy de acuerdo.

El auto avanzaba velozmente por las oscuras y solitarias calles. Llegó un momento en que Robin no supo por dónde iban. Y no había pensado en la idea, pero estaba a punto de ver la casa de Amon. Aun después de todo el _show _que había dado su compañero debido a las copas, Robin todavía se sentía atraída al lado serio y hermético del joven.

Karasuma encendió la radio después de unos largos momentos de silencio. Nadie había comentado nada desde hacía ya varios minutos, y tal parecía que le había resultado incómodo tener que permanecer así. Robin, por su parte, estaba _bastante_ acostumbrada a los silencios fríos de Amon.

Robin comenzó a cabecear después de aproximadamente 30 minutos de recorrido y de más o menos 7 canciones ochenteras que Karasuma había tarareado en voz baja. Comenzó a sentir la típica _cruda_ que se siente después de una fiesta; y no porque estuviera pasada de copas, sino porque había experimentado tantas cosas que se sentía agotada física y mentalmente. Tenía frío y los párpados le pesaban cada vez más. Había comenzado a pensar más en los hechos ocurridos; más que nada en la canción que había interpretado Amon. Todo parecía como falso; irreal. Pero, en fin, seguramente el lunes ya todo habría quedado olvidado. Cuando sintió que finalmente ya no podría resistir el cansancio, el auto se detuvo.

-Bueno, llegamos.- anunció Karasuma, al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Robin parpadeó un par de veces, preparándose para salir nuevamente al frío de la noche.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Karasuma, al reparar en Amon.

-¿Qué pasa?- bostezó Robin.

-Amon se quedó dormido...- refunfuñó Karasuma- Amon... despierta... ya llegamos..- comenzó a moverlo.

Robin arqueó una ceja.

-Robin, ¿podrías bajar y ayudarme, por favor?- le pidió Karasuma amablemente.

La chica se bajó del auto, cerró su puerta y abrió la de Amon, comenzando a moverlo ella también.

-¿Uh...?

Amon abrió los ojos con dificultad y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa. Se estiró con pereza y bajó del auto, tambaleándose un poco.

-¡Ayúdame, Robin!- le llamó Karasuma, mientras pasaba el brazo izquierdo de Amon sobre sus hombros. Robin hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho.

Ambas lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual al parecer era bastante sencilla. Robin pensó que se fijaría en cada detalle de ella una vez que llegaran, pero la verdad ya estaba tan cansada que a duras penas podía mantener abiertos los ojos, y ni siquiera fue capaz de prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor en ese momento. No supo ni en qué artes, pero entraron, ayudaron a Amon a sentarse en un sillón, donde se volvió a quedar dormido, y salieron de ahí nuevamente. Al menos eso fue lo último que Robin pudo recordar antes de que se hallara nuevamente dentro del auto, esta vez en el lugar del copiloto, y sucumbiera finalmente al sueño.

-Robin... Robin, hemos llegado...

Karasuma tiró suavemente de su brazo para despertarla. Robin entreabrió los ojos, para hallarse justo frente al departamento de Touko. Se frotó la cara y asintió lentamente. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto junto con Karasuma.

-Gracias por traerme- le sonrió, una vez que ambas se hallaron frente a la puerta del departamento-. Por favor, regresa con cuidado.

-Que descanses- se despidió Karasuma-. Nos veremos el lunes.

Robin abrió la puerta del departamento. Entró y se dio cuenta de que Touko no había llegado aún. Miró con asombro el reloj. Eran las 2:40 de la mañana. No era tan raro, entonces, que se estuviera muriendo de sueño. Casi sin pensarlo, se fue rápidamente a su habitación, se quitó la ropa lo más pronto que pudo y se tiró en la cama. En cuestión de segundos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¡Hola!

Ah, hacía mucho que no escribía un fanfic tan largo... ni tan incoherente... e.x

Tal vez muchos de ustedes pensarán que esto es por demás OOC, pero permítanme decirles que es asombrosamente posible que cosas como estas sucedan en la vida real. De hecho, este fic lo saqué de una experiencia propia, de una vez que me tocó ver el cambio tan radical que experimentaba una persona después de tomarse unas cuantas copitas.

Pero no me quieran matar, aún falta un capítulo. Sólo uno más y se acabó, lo prometo. Era sólo que quería mencionar esto, además de que quería hacer un par de comentarios sobre la canción. Es muy poco probable que alguno de ustedes la haya escuchado, pues tiene su tiempo y la canta un chavo no muy conocido por este lado del charco (Koshi Inaba, integrante del dueto B'z. La canción se llama _Touch_). Sin embargo, la puse porque la letra es muy buena y porque me deprime un poco, jaja. La traducción fue cosa fácil... ¡Claro! Pues la hallé en Internet traducida al inglés y luego la traduje de ese idioma al español... Jaja, ya quisiera yo saber japonés... Confieso que le cambié en algunas partes la palabra _boku_ por _ore_, pues no se me hizo lógico que Amon dijera _boku_. Mhm... me van a cobrar derechos de autor por modificar una canción sin el permiso del propietario...

En fin, sólo quería agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fic, por más loco y disparatado que esté, y decirles a los que han dejado review que esos comentarios son los que le dan vida a mis aburridas rutinas de oficina. En verdad, les agradezco mucho sus opiniones.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI.

Robin despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó en la cama, sin quitarse las mantas de encima. Como de costumbre, Touko ya estaba levantada y preparándose para salir. Robin también tenía que ir a trabajar, pues, por desgracia, nuevamente era lunes. A veces le daba la impresión de que no tenía suficiente con los fines de semana, además de que siempre que su rutina se repetía, se le hacía cada vez más predecible y monótona. Sin embargo, este lunes tenía algo de especial, pues sería la primera vez que volvería a ver a sus compañeros de trabajo después de dos días de no saber nada de lo que había pasado después de la celebración del cumpleaños de Doujima.

La chica se levantó tranquilamente y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en cuál sería el comportamiento de los demás con respecto al viernes. ¿Hablarían de ello? ¿Comentarían algo? Para ese momento, se le hacía más irreal que nada lo que había pasado con Amon, pero estaba consciente de que en verdad había sucedido, así como los demás también lo estarían. ¿Habría cambiado la opinión de Sakaki y Doujima sobre él al verlo en ese estado? Al parecer su pequeño secreto no sólo había sido revelado, sino totalmente expuesto. Robin sintió un poco de pena al pensar en la vergüenza que sentiría Amon al saber que los chicos habían visto su lado informal e irreverente. Aunque había tenido todo el fin de semana para reflexionar con seriedad sobre lo ocurrido. A decir verdad, los otros no tenían por qué pensar mal de él al verlo así. Después de todo, si siempre había mantenido su conducta seria y responsable en el trabajo, no había nada de malo en que se mostrara despreocupado y extrovertido en un festejo. Pero, al parecer, Amon tenía otra perspectiva a cerca de ello. No era nada raro que quisiera mantener su perfecta imagen ante los más jóvenes, para así poder dar un ejemplo de cómo debe ser un buen cazador.

Aún así, Robin no dejaba de resentir las palabras de su compañero. Lo único que le alegraba era que nadie más había escuchado los disparates que Amon había dicho a cerca de que Robin le fascinaba y lo traía loco, pues si alguien se hubiera enterado seguramente ambos habrían sido motivo de burla durante largo tiempo.

Robin salió finalmente de su cuarto para encontrarse con una apresurada Touko.

-Buenos días, Robin.- le sonrió su compañera.

-Buenos días.- respondió Robin.

Como de costumbre, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Touko saliera y dejara a Robin terminando de prepararse para ir también ella a trabajar. Mientras tomaba un largo listón de la mesita de centro y lo enredaba en su cabello, pensaba en Amon. Seguramente se había dado cuenta la mañana del sábado, al despertar en el sillón de la sala y no en su cama -y con una tremenda cruda-, de que a pesar de todo sí se había embriagado, y que nadie lo había impedido. Pensó en cuán molesto habría sido para él descubrir que los demás lo habían visto ebrio, y, nuevamente, Robin se sintió algo mal por no haber hecho nada al respecto, y se dio cuenta de que otra vez había tenido parte de culpa por la vergüenza de Amon.

Salió del departamento sintiendo un poco de frustración. Siempre, cuando se trataba de él, algo tenía que salir mal. Parecía como una situación destinada a repetirse. Y ahora no solamente sentía culpa, sino incomodidad al respecto, porque al parecer Amon –por muy ebrio que estuviera- ya se había dado cuenta de que Robin estaba enamorada de él. Sabía que lo miraba y que le gustaba, y de pronto se volvió muy vergonzoso para ella.

Robin tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta el Raven's Flat. Como la primera vez que había llegado ahí. Y como la primera vez, se halló nuevamente nerviosa, sin saber qué esperar de los demás, sin saber cómo resultarían las cosas ese día.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar. Cruzó el umbral y saludó al vigilante, como de costumbre. Esperó el elevador unos segundos y subió a su piso. Entró en la oficina y se encontró con el Jefe y Hatori. Saludó a ambos y caminó hacia su lugar. Karasuma y Sakaki ya estaban ahí también, Michael obviamente también estaba; era natural que Doujima no hubiera llegado, pero Amon no estaba en su lugar.

-Buenos días, Robin-chan.- la saludó Karasuma.

-Buenos días.

Michael se giró un poco en su silla para sonreírle a Robin.

-Buen día.- dijo.

Robin tomó asiento y buscó en su escritorio el viejo expediente del brujo que había estado revisando durante días. Mientras esperaba a que su ordenador se iniciara por completo, comenzó a pasar las hojas del expediente con normalidad.

Karasuma y Sakaki también hacían lo suyo. No parecían estar para nada sorprendidos ni nada por el estilo. Robin los miró discretamente con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que parecía darle importancia a los sucesos del viernes. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, y que, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, no parecía importarle en lo absoluto a nadie que Amon cambiara tanto cuando bebía. Se le hizo un poco irónico que al cazador le preocupara que los demás conocieran ese lado de él, cuando en realidad a nadie le importaba. Y, al pensar en esto, se dio cuenta también de una gran realidad: a veces nuestras grandes preocupaciones resultan ser para los demás algo insignificante, y, a veces, suele suceder que realmente no tienen mayor importancia. Aunque a veces no nos demos cuenta.

Algunos momentos después, Doujima hizo finalmente su aparición. Entró en la oficina con su típico aire despreocupado y jovial. Sólo que ahora se le veía más feliz, además de que venía tarareando una canción que Robin recordaba perfectamente que Amon y ella habían bailado el viernes.

-Buenos días.- sonrió la chica, mientras tomaba su asiento y sacaba de su bolsa un pequeño espejo y un lápiz labial.

-Buenos días, Doujima-kun- le respondió Karasuma seriamente-. Pareces muy contenta el día de hoy...

Doujima se aplicó un poco de color en los labios, observó detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo y, sonriendo, volvió a guardar las cosas en su bolso, tomando ahora una de las muchas revistas sobre moda que había en su escritorio.

-Porque _estoy_ contenta- dijo relajadamente-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Amon?

-Llegó muy temprano, pero volvió a irse- respondió Karasuma-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh, por nada...- sonrió la chica, y siguió tarareando.

Sakaki giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a su compañera. Aquello se le hizo desagradablemente sospechoso.

-¿Y ahora qué te traes tú?- preguntó Michael, esbozando una sonrisa burlona- ¿Nueva suscripción de _Vogue_?

Doujima se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y, adoptando su pose más coqueta, respondió:

-Estoy enamorada...

Sakaki no pudo reprimir una torpe exclamación de sorpresa. Robin dejó un momento el expediente para mirar a su compañera.

-¡Vaya! Esa sí es novedad- rió Karasuma-. ¿Y quién es el joven afortunado?

-Ah...- suspiró Doujima- Pues Amon-chan...

Sakaki torció los labios en un gesto de desaprobación total y volvió a sus asuntos con un gruñido. Robin, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se limitó a abrir los ojos enormemente, mientras que Michael soltó la carcajada.

-¡Amon... _chan_!- se retorció el hacker.

-En serio...- comenzó a decir Doujima con inspiración- nunca había conocido a nadie tan divertido, tan simpático... tan buen bailarín. Amon es... ¡es el hombre perfecto para mí!

-¡Pero qué está diciendo esta pobre mujer!- rió Michael histéricamente.

-Bueno, el viernes Amon nos mostró un lado más relajado de él...- afirmó Karasuma, a lo cual Robin sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Vaya, ¿al menos se comportó como la gente normal al encontrarse en un karaoke?- cuestionó Michael.

-Claro. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?- dijo Karasuma tranquilamente.

-Como sea- dijo Doujima-, me he dado cuenta... Todo el fin de semana, lo reflexioné y ahora lo sé. ¡Y voy a decírselo!

Michael no paraba de reír. Karasuma, acostumbrada a las ocurrencias de Doujima, continuó con sus cosas. Sakaki se moría de celos, como siempre. Robin prefirió continuar con su viejo expediente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Amon volviera a la oficina. Y Michael, temiendo no aguatar la risa al ver la expresión de Doujima al verlo tomar su asiento, optó por ponerse los audífonos y distraerse con alguna cosa en el ordenador.

Doujima se levantó lentamente, sin dejar una expresión casi artística en sus movimientos y rostro. Y con pasos delicados y coquetos, se puso delante de él. Karasuma negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró al escuchar a su compañera.

-Buenos días, Amon-kun...- saludó Doujima teatralmente.

-Buenos días.- respondió Amon con frialdad.

-¿Cómo estás?- le sonrió la joven.

-Bien.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Bien.

-¿Saliste a alguna parte?

-No.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde...?

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con de fastidio.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos ir a tomar un café... tú y yo en algún momento de la...

-Tal vez tú no tengas nada qué hacer- le replicó sin siquiera voltear a verla-, pero, como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros estamos muy ocupados, así que ¿por qué no te ocupas en algo útil? O si no, ponte a leer tus revistas y no distraigas a los demás de su trabajo.

Doujima enfureció casi instantáneamente. Y, dando la media vuelta con indignación, volvió a su lugar y tomó de mala gana su revista.

-Bah. Qué tipo tan desagradable...- refunfuñó mientras leía un artículo sobre las nuevas modas en París.

Michael se tapó la boca con ambas manos para reprimir una risotada, mientras que Sakaki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y relajó la tensión que había cargado en sus hombros.

Por su parte, Robin se sintió igualmente aliviada al ver que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todo era como antes, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Aunque... aquella canción que había dedicado a Amon, el hecho de que él se hubiera quedado sólo para escucharla, todas las cosas que él había confesado y la canción que había interpretado al final de la velada, ¿de verdad no recordaba nada? ¿de verdad tenía que continuar todo igual, como si nada de todo eso hubiera pasado? Aunque, en fin, así era mejor... Tomar todo aquello como si hubiera sido un sueño raro, incoherente, pero muy divertido y, hasta cierto punto, agradable.

Robin se halló de pronto observando de nuevo a su compañero y sonrió. Como antes. Amon había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, y así era como le gustaba a la chica. Así se había enamorado de él. Así era como quería verlo, frío e indiferente, pues ella misma quería descubrir su lado amable y humano, sin valerse de alcohol ni de nada parecido. Ella sola quería experimentar el placer de descubrir en él a alguien capaz de expresar anhelos y sentimientos. Quería hacerlo por su cuenta, y quería hacerlo a través del tiempo; ayudarse de él para conquistar el _yo_ interno de Amon.

Como de costumbre, el grupo no tardó en reunirse para ver un nuevo caso, ante lo cual Robin se sintió tranquila otra vez, ya que de nuevo todo transcurriría con normalidad. Además, notó que Amon no llevaba ya una venda en el brazo derecho, lo que le hizo pensar que aquella quemadura estaba finalmente mejorando.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus lugares, Robin tomó su viejo expediente y comenzó a hojearlo por enésima vez. La verdad estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que ya ni siquiera le molestaba.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la gélida pero suave voz de Amon.

Robin se volvió para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su compañero.

-Bueno... voy a continuar examinando el expediente de este brujo...

-Ya puedes dejar eso- le dijo-. Te necesito conmigo en esta caza. Me gustaría que investigaras un par de cosas sobre el nuevo caso.

Robin asintió alegremente.

-Está bien- sonrió-. Muchas gracias, Amon.

Minutos más tarde, Amon volvió a salir de la oficina, no sin antes darle algunas instrucciones a Robin sobre lo que tenía que investigar. Robin se encontraba tan contenta que no se percató de que Michael los había observado atentamente, con una expresión nada conforme en el rostro.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos comenzaron a salir con tranquilidad de la oficina. Mientras Robin tomaba un par de cosas de su escritorio antes de salir, alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña conversación entre Sakaki y Doujima, mientras ambos salían juntos a esperar el elevador:

-Oye, Yurika...- decía Sakaki con cierta timidez- Si no tienes algún compromiso en las siguientes dos horas... bueno, yo me preguntaba... si te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar juntos...

-Uhm... depende.- reflexionó ella.

-¿De qué?

-De a dónde me lleves, por supuesto.- respondió, con un guiño.

-Esto... yo...

-¡Vamos, sólo bromeaba! Claro que me gustaría...

Robin se sonrió al ver que todo marchaba bien con aquel par. Se dirigió entonces a la salida, pero a mitad del camino la voz de Michael la detuvo.

-Oye, Robin, espera.

La chica se volvió a su compañero con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

Michael caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte: ¿cómo te fue el viernes? ¿Te divertiste?- preguntó amablemente.

-Ah, sí, fue muy divertido- sonrió Robin. Y agregó rápidamente:- Aunque habría sido mejor si hubieras estado ahí con nosotros.

El hacker esbozó una rápida expresión de sorpresa.

-Vaya... agradezco el comentario...- dijo en voz baja- A propósito... Amon también fue con ustedes, ¿verdad?

-Sí- suspiró Robin-. Y también parece haberse divertido bastante. Fue una noche interesante en verdad.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido- dijo él, bajando la mirada-. Sé que algún día podré...

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Michael...

-Algún día podré invitarte a un lugar así, y verás qué bien la pasaremos.- afirmó con fuerza.

-¿Es una promesa?- le sonrió Robin, extendiéndole la mano derecha en señal de hacer un trato.

-Es una promesa.- confirmó Michael, estrechando la mano de su amiga.

Mientras Robin salía del Raven's Flat, Michael tomó su asiento frente al ordenador, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. "Algún día, Robin..." se repitió mentalmente.

Robin se dirigió al Harry's, para saludar a su amigo Kobari. Después tendría que ir a recoger su Vespa al taller. _Master _la recibió tan amablemente como siempre.

-Robin-chan- la saludó cordialmente-. Qué gusto verte por aquí el día de hoy.

-Buenas tardes.

Robin tomó su asiento de siempre y pidió su café _Espresso_.

-Miho-san me habló sobre tu primera vez en un bar karaoke- le sonrió el hombre, mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba ella sentada para colocar la taza de café en la mesa-. ¿Estuviste contenta?

La joven le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café antes de responder:

-Fue una experiencia interesante. Nunca me había divertido tanto, ni había probado bebida alcohólica alguna. Realmente no bebí mucho, pero creo que estuvo bien.

-Entonces realmente valió la pena, ¿no es así?

-Supongo que sí...- suspiró Robin, torciendo los labios un poco. El hombre notó este leve gesto de inconformidad en la chica.

-¿Sucedió algo que no te agradó del todo?

-No en realidad. Sólo que... me parece increíble la manera en que el alcohol puede cambiar el comportamiento de una persona.

Kobari asintió seriamente.

-Estás en lo cierto, Robin-chan- afirmó-. El alcohol puede afectar a la gente en gran medida. Puede hacer que cualquiera estalle en risas y a continuación rompa en llanto.

Robin le dio otro sorbo a la taza de café.

-Por eso es siempre importante beberlo con medida- continuó el hombre-. Nunca se sabe lo que podría hacer una persona que se encuentra bajo los efectos del alcohol.

La joven apoyó la barbilla en su palma derecha, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su viejo amigo.

-¿Sabes?- agregó éste, luego de algunos momentos de silencio- Hay un viejo proverbio que dice que los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

Robin lo miró con expresión plana.

-¿_La verdad?_

-Así es. Los ebrios no son capaces de mentir. Es por eso que la gente importante evita beber en exceso durante las reuniones. ¿Te imaginas las consecuencias que podría tener el hecho de que hablaran de más? La gente alcoholizada siempre ríe, llora y habla sobre sus problemas. Esto es debido a que en ese estado hacen todo lo que nunca harían estando sobrios; liberan sus frustraciones y pensamientos más reprimidos. A menudo confiesan también sus secretos más privados. En verdad... son increíbles los efectos de una simple bebida alcohólica.

La joven reprimió una expresión de sorpresa.

-Eso significa que...- murmuró, atónita.

-Un ebrio nunca podrá evitar decir _la verdad._- finalizó _Master_ con una sonrisa, antes de volver con tranquilidad a la barra y comenzar a secar varios vasos que se encontraban a un lado del mostrador.

Después de haber estado paralizada un par de minutos, Robin sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí. Miró el reloj de pared del lugar y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaba una hora más antes de que tuviera que volver a la oficina. Y tenía que ir por la Vespa al taller, así que debía darse prisa, pues el taller no estaba muy cerca de allí que digamos.

Robin se bebió lo último que quedaba de su _espresso_ con rapidez y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Le agradezco la plática, _Master_!- exclamó mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a la salida- ¡Vendré a verle en otra ocasión!

Kobari a penas pudo salir de atrás del mostrador para mirar cómo aquella joven salía a toda prisa del Harry's.

-Ve con cuidado, Robin-chan.- se sonrió.

Robin caminó rápidamente un par de metros, luego comenzó a acelerar el paso, hasta que finalmente no pudo evitar correr. Sentía euforia, emoción, estaba impactada. Si la teoría de _Master_ era cierta, entonces... Entonces no podía reprimir una sonrisa, no podía ignorar la repentina emoción que había surgido en ella, la cual le había comenzado a provocar extraños pero agradables espasmos en el pecho. Todo parecía como salido de un sueño. En serio que aquella idea de los ebrios, los niños y la verdad nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Para ella las palabras de un ebrio no eran para nada de fiar, pero ahora que lo pensaba, aquella frase tenía bastante sentido.

Cuando finalmente sintió que le faltaba el aliento, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido alguno echarse a correr así de pronto, se detuvo cerca de un poste, se apoyó en él y trató de recobrar el aliento. Se sintió agotada, pero bastante satisfecha; sin mencionar que le alegraba que nadie la hubiera visto comportarse de esa manera tan extraña.

Ya totalmente recuperada, se apoyó de espaldas contra el poste. Se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro dulzón que provino desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se sintió tan emocionada como cuando se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que estaba enamorada de su compañero de trabajo.

-Amon...- murmuró para sí misma, con una sonrisa.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como cualquier niña enamorada de aquellas que abundan en los institutos y se sintió un poco avergonzada de sí misma. Ya fue suficiente por esta vez, se dijo. Y, recobrando la compostura y la seriedad que la caracterizaban, retomó su camino al taller.

No había caminado más de cinco metros cuando escuchó detrás de ella el inconfundible sonido de un claxon. Al volverse, se encontró con un auto negro que se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella, hasta detenerse por completo cuando hubo llegado a su lado. La ventanilla derecha del auto se bajó de modo automático, emitiendo un sonido bastante característico, y descubriendo así el rostro de su compañero de cazas.

- Te diriges al taller, ¿verdad?.- le soltó Amon.

-S-sí, así es.- balbuceó ella.

-Sube, me queda de paso.

Robin se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante orden, pero pasó por delante del auto rápidamente para pasar del lado izquierdo de éste, y así poder subir.

-¿Ibas a caminar hasta el taller?- preguntó Amon, una vez que la chica estuvo sentada a su lado y hubo puesto el auto en marcha de nuevo.

-De hecho pensaba tomar un taxi.- afirmó Robin.

Amon dio vuelta en una calle, y al girar el volante Robin pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, su compañero no llevaba más la venda en el brazo derecho.

-¿Está mejor tu brazo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Afortunadamente ha evolucionado bastante bien- respondió él con satisfacción-. El fin de semana me han ordenado retirar la venda para que la piel pueda respirar libremente y así poder regenerarse. De hecho, el médico me aseguró que no había sido nada bueno mantener la quemadura vendada tanto tiempo.

Amon había respondido con tanta naturalidad que Robin, con el autoestima más arriba que nunca, se decidió a ofrecer sus disculpas definitivas.

-Amon, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo sucedido- dijo con seguridad-. Y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. En verdad estoy muy avergonzada.

El auto se detuvo ante una luz roja. Amon suspiró profundamente, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir implicara un esfuerzo titánico.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte- aseguró-. Después de todo, tan sólo tratabas de... protegerme, ¿no es así?

Robin asintió con suavidad.

-Soy yo quien te ofrece una disculpa, por haberte aislado de las cazas durante tanto tiempo. Aunque, debo recordarte, a pesar de que actuaste con rapidez, nunca debes olvidarte de las gafas. Con la práctica y el tiempo, verás que eso será pronto pan comido para ti.

La joven bajó la mirada para ocultar un débil rubor en sus mejillas. Aquello, tenía que aceptarlo, había sido muy agradable. Era cierto: su voz no había sido más suave ni más amable, pero sin duda había sido reconfortante.

Finalmente llegaron al taller de motocicletas. Amon detuvo el auto, sin apagarlo, frente al local, esperando a que Robin bajara.

-Muchas gracias, Amon.- le sonrió la joven una vez que estuvo abajo.

-Por nada.

Antes de que Robin se alejara por completo del auto, la voz de Amon atrajo nuevamente su atención.

-Por cierto, Robin...-

-¿Uh?

-Tu interpretación del viernes estuvo excelente.

La joven abrió los ojos enormemente, quedando boquiabierta. Acto seguido, vio cómo el vidrio de la ventanilla del conductor volvía a subir automáticamente segundos antes de que el auto negro se alejara a toda velocidad de ahí.

-Así que... la verdad, ¿_ne_?- se sonrió.

OWARI

¡Por fin! Esto se terminó por fin. Antes que nada, mil disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo tiempo este último capítulo. La verdad es que ya tenía la primera mitad escrita y la última parte pensada desde que empecé a subir los capítulos, pero por cuestiones personales no pude subir ni la primera mitad ni escribir la segunda, pues sinceramente todo este último mes me sentí muy mal y no tenía ganas de escribir nada. Me disculpo con todos mis reviewers, que dejaron comentarios lindos a lo largo de todo el fic, y a quienes dejé perdidos en el limbo después del capítulo 5.

Este fue mi último fic para ustedes. Ojalá se hayan divertido tanto al leer este y todos los demás fics como yo al escribirlos para ustedes.

Mil gracias por su apoyo.

Iwakura


End file.
